Le dernier Horcruxe
by FantasticWriter
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry pensait trouver un peu de paix auprès de ses amis et de sa famille de substitution. Mais un dernier secret de Dumbledore est révélé et un horcruxe jusqu'alors inconnu se réveille.
1. Avis

**RESUME :**

Après la guerre, Harry pensait trouver un peu de paix auprès de ses amis et de sa famille de substitution. Mais un dernier secret de Dumbledore est révélé et un horcruxe, jusqu'alors inconnu, se réveille.

 **TRAILER :**

/hPBkrh4g0fA?list=PLXXf7ZTSQGuopJn82QchDPbdVfRdh5Pq9

 **EXTRAIT :**

 _« Cher monsieur Potter,_

 _Conformément à la volonté de monsieur Albus Dumbledore, nous nous permettons de prendre contact avec vous._

 _Monsieur Dumbledore nous avait demandé de prendre contact avec vous six mois après la disparition de vous-savez-qui et de vous communiquer les informations suivantes._

 _Au jour du 11 novembre 1981, nous a été confié par Albus Dumbledore, James et Lily Potter… »_

 _A cela, Harry dû faire une pause. Ses parents ! Ils avaient survécu à l'attaque de Godric Hollow ?!_


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait six mois que la guerre avait pris fin. Six mois que Voldemort avait trépassé. Durant les dernières semaines, on se préparait à fêter noël. Les décorations coloraient déjà les rues et l'intérieur des maisons.

Dans une petite maison, à l'extérieur de Londres, en pleine campagne, une demeure était aussi décorée de toutes les couleurs. Un petit jardin le devançait, parfaitement entretenu, mais enseveli sous la neige pour l'heure. C'était une belle maison. Grande mais simple. Certains auraient été surpris de connaitre l'identité de son propriétaire. Mais ceux qui connaissaient réellement le jeune homme qui vivaient entre ces murs n'en étaient pas été surpris.

C'était Harry Potter qui vivait dans cette maison sans prétention.

Après la guerre, Harry avait pris le temps de se reposer, de faire le point. Durant deux mois, sur la proposition de Molly et Arthur Weasley, Harry était resté au terrier. Pendant ce temps, il avait renoué des amitiés et sa relation amoureuse avec Ginny…

Et puis, il y avait Rogue. Car Rogue avait survécu. Après la bataille, Harry était retourné à la cabane hurlante. Il avait découvert que le sorcier, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, n'était pas mort. Mais il avait été proche de ne plus voir un autre jour. Pomfresh avait travaillé d'arrache pied mais elle avait réussit à le sauver. Et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il s'était adouci à son encontre. Il avait, tous les deux, battis une relation fragile et cordiale en seulement quelques mois.

C'est après deux mois au Terrier qu'Harry s'était suffisamment rétablis pour commencer à se construire une vie bien à lui. Cette période, le jeune sorcier l'avait mise à profit pour réfléchir sur son avenir. Il avait compris qu'il en avait fini avec les combats. Il avait, donc, abandonné l'idée d'une carrière d'auror pour celle plus tranquille de médicomage. C'était parfait. Ce métier remplirait son désir d'aider les autres et il resterait plus sûr que celui d'auror. Sa décision prise, il avait commencé à suivre des cours. Des cours dans lesquels il s'était plongé avec enthousiasme. De plus, Rogue avait accepté de lui donner des cours de potions et que celles-ci se déroulaient bien.

Il s'était aussi acheté une maison à trois étages. Cinq chambres, deux salles de bain, salon, cuisine et salle à manger composaient la demeure. Le troisième étage n'était pas installé mais Harry pensait en faire une salle d'entrainement et un laboratoire.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le chant des oiseaux. Un sourire fendit son visage. Il aimait ces réveils. Il n'y avait plus de cris de sa tante, plus de visions… Il avait des cauchemars de la guerre, parfois, mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares à présent.

Harry s'étira puis se leva, détendu. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui et les prochains jours. Pour la première fois depuis un moment. Ces dernières semaines avaient été stressante. Avec l'école et Teddy…

Androméda avait mal pris la mort de son mari et de sa fille. Sa santé était maintenant fragile. Trop fragile pour prendre soin d'un enfant de neuf mois. Donc, très bientôt, Harry ne serait plus seul dans la maison. La chambre de Teddy était déjà prête.

Harry descendit à la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de thé. Il ne savait pas, alors, que ce jour-là allait voir sa vie chambouler, encore une fois.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, un hibou l'y attendait déjà. Il était fauve et clairement fier. Il se tenait droit sur le perchoir qu'Harry avait installé à l'attention des oiseaux messages. Lorsqu'il vit Harry arriver. Il tendit immédiatement sa patte.

Ne connaissant pas l'oiseau, Harry hésita. Son hésitation ne perdura pas longtemps, toutefois. Les protections autour de sa maison détournaient tous courriers suspects. Celui était donc sûr. Il s'en empara donc et s'installa à table pour la lire sans accorder d'attention au volatile qui s'envolait.

Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, perplexe quant au destinataire.

 _« Clinique médicale de l'arbre aux fées, Newbury »_

Une clinique ? Harry regarda sans comprendre l'enveloppe. Il n'avait jamais traité avec une clinique. Il aurait pu être donateur dans une clinique.

Après la guerre, il avait eu un entretien avec les Gobelins de Gringotts. Ceux-ci lui en voulaient pour le vol de la banque. Mais, le fait qu'il était l'un de leurs plus importants clients les avait incités à ne rien faire contre lui. Son entretien avec les gobelins avait, donc, été tendu mais il s'était, tout de même, bien déroulé. Ce jour là, Harry avait découvert l'immense fortune qui se cachait derrière la seule voûte qui connaissait. Une voûte qui avait été mis en place par ses parents pour ses études uniquement. Lors de cet entretien, Harry avait découvert qu'il était milliardaire et actionnaire de grandes entreprises moldus et sorcières. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il avait un fort pouvoir politique en tant qu'héritier des familles Black et Potter… Ajouter à cela qu'il était le Survivant et le Vainqueur d'un puissant mage noir.

Une autre source de stress, donc. Parce qu'il y avait énormément de choses que Harry devait apprendre lié à son héritage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait qu'il n'était pas donateur à une clinique. Saint Mangouste, oui, mais pas une clinique !

Troublé, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre formelle qu'elle contenait.

 _« Cher monsieur Potter,_

 _Conformément à la volonté de monsieur Albus Dumbledore, nous nous permettons de prendre contact avec vous._

 _Monsieur Dumbledore nous avait demandé de prendre contact avec vous six mois après la disparition de vous-savez-qui et de vous communiquer les informations suivantes._

 _Au jour du 11 novembre 1981, nous a été confié par Albus Dumbledore, James et Lily Potter… »_

A cela, Harry dû faire une pause. Ses parents ! Ils avaient survécu à l'attaque de Godric Hollow ?! Comment Dumbledore avait pu lui cacher cela ! Cacher ça au monde ! Harry, après une inspiration tremblante, reprit sa lecture.

 _« Un examen approfondi a révélé que monsieur et madame Potter avait été soumis au maléfice_ _ **LongSommeil**_ _._

 _Ce maléfice plonge ses victimes dans un profond coma dont ils ne peuvent sortir que si le lanceur le brise ou décède. Monsieur Dumbledore mit, dès lors, monsieur et madame Potter au secret._

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos parents sont sortis de leur coma magique et sont, aujourd'hui, en parfaite santé. »_

Harry, le souffle coupé, fit une nouvelle pause. Ils étaient en vie ! Ses parents étaient en vie depuis tout ce temps. Harry baissa les yeux sur la lettre et craignait presque de l'achever. Presque.

 _« Durant l'été 1996, monsieur Dumbledore nous a confié un nouveau patient. Monsieur Sirius Black, après un séjour prolongé derrière le voile, est encore, à ce jour, dans le coma. »_

Cette fois, Harry sentit le souffle lui manquer. Sirius ! Non, impossible ! Harry effleura le nom de son parrain sur le parchemin. Pouvait-il prendre cette lettre au sérieux ? Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et acheva la lettre.

 _« Cependant, monsieur Black montre des signes certains de réveil. Contactez nous dans les plus brefs délais afin de fixer une rencontre._

 _Je vous souhaite à vous et aux vôtres de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année._

 _M. Jules Stonel, Directeur de la clinique médicale de l'arbre aux fées, Newbury »_

Harry resta longtemps à seulement contempler la lettre. Puis, il se mit en action. Il lui fallait des réponses, des conseils. En une heure, il était prêt. Alors, la lettre dans une poche, il fila dans la cheminé et lança :

« Le Terrier ! »


	3. Chapter 2

Harry se tenait, raide, dans le bureau du directeur de la clinique. Il était presque déconnecté de la réalité. Il ignorait quoi faire et quoi ressentir à propos de tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Heureusement, il avait Arthur à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans la famille Weasley et Hermione. Cette nouvelle… C'était beaucoup trop !

Lorsqu'il était allé au Terrier via la cheminette, il avait aussitôt trouvé la famille complète réunie. Il n'avait pas pu articuler un mot, encore sous le choc, alors pendant que Molly l'obligeait à s'assoir, inquiète, il avait tendu la lettre à Arthur. Harry était heureux d'avoir fait la démarche de venir voir sa famille de cœur.

Arthur avait, immédiatement, pris les choses en main. Il avait lancé quelques sorts et confirmé que la lettre était véridique. D'ailleurs, Arthur connaissait la clinique de réputation. Ses services étaient parfaits mais assez chers. Après quoi, Arthur avait contacté la clinique et prit rendez-vous. Il en avait obtenu un dans l'heure suivante. Harry n'en avait pas été surpris. Il savait déjà que cela payait d'être le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Maintenant, c'était l'heure de vérités ! Dans quelques minutes, il obtiendrait toutes les explications qu'il voulait. Elles ne seraient pas inutiles ! Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que le contenu de cette lettre soit vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas vraiment être en vrai ! Autant qu'il trouvait cette idée merveilleuse, elle était impossible ! Un secret pareil ne pouvait pas être préservé !

Harry sursauta lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et que le directeur entra avec un sourire jovial mais évidement nerveux. Il s'installa face à eux, rapidement.

« Monsieur Potter ! C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Permettez-moi de vous remercier pour… »

« J'aimerais en venir, tout de suite, au sujet de votre lettre, monsieur. »

Harry savait ce qui allait venir. Les remerciements pour avoir battu « vous-savez-qui » comme se bornaient à l'appeler la majorité des sorciers. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait ni la patience, ni l'humeur d'écouter cela. Alors, il avait mis à profit ce que lui avait appris Draco.

Et oui, il avait un apprentissage accéléré avec son ancien adversaire. En apprenant toutes les responsabilités qui allaient de paire avec l'héritage Potter et Black, Harry était allé trouver la seule famille qui puisse le guider et le comprendre. Les Malefoy étaient les seuls à se rapprocher de lui en termes de richesses et de poids politique. Narcissia et Draco lui avaient appris tout ce qu'un héritier tel que lui aurait dû apprendre avant ses dix sept ans. Le résultat avait été spectaculaire. Même, Harry avait été surpris. Face à des personnes inconnues qu'Harry n'appréciait pas particulièrement, il devenait un personnage totalement différent. Assez semblable à Draco Malefoy en vérités.

Et là, le directeur de la clinique de l'arbre aux fées en faisait les frais.

L'homme devint plus nerveux et s'agita nerveusement. Il se tendit et poussa un dossier vers Harry.

« Comme il a été dit dans votre lettre, Albus Dumbledor nous a confié votre famille. Il nous a mis sous serment. Son unique but était de protéger vos parents et votre parrain. »

« Votre lettre disait que James et Lili avaient reçu un sortilège de Magie noire. »

C'est Arthur qui avait posé cette question. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu les parents d'Harry. Ne faisant parti de l'ordre durant la première guerre, il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il n'avait jamais voulu impliquer que sa famille dans une guerre. Seul le fait qu'Harry (qu'il avait rapidement considéré comme un de ses enfants) soit directement impliqué dans la seconde l'avait poussé à participer à celle-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, Molly et lui avaient rencontré le couple Potter à quelques reprises par le biais des frères de Molly. Et, ils avaient sympathisé.

« Oui… James et Lili Potter ont reçu le sortilège _Somnus Morthus_. Ce sortilège lie ses victimes au sort du lanceur, en quelque sorte. »

« Comment vont-ils ? Et mon parrain ? Comment est Sirius ? »

« Monsieur Black se porte bien. Il est toujours dans le coma mais il donne des signes de réveil. Vos parents sont parfaitement rétablis. »

« Comment ont-ils pris les choses ? Le nombre d'années écoulées en particulier… » Demanda Arthur, inquiet.

Le malaise du sorcier sembla croitre tandis qu'Arthur voyait, avec inquiétude, l'irritation d'Harry grandir. Leur interlocuteur dut sentir le danger car il s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« A vrai dire, nous ne leur avons pas dit grand-chose. Nous les avons maintenus isolés depuis leur réveil. Ils ne savent que le strict minimum. »

« Vous ne leur avait pas dit combien de temps ils ont été dans le coma. »

La voix d'Harry était calme. Quiconque le connaissait un minimum aurait flairé le danger. Arthur le repéra mais le directeur crut qu'il échappait au danger.

« Effectivement, j'ai… »

Il n'acheva jamais cette phrase. Harry se leva avec, autour de lui, une aura de pure fureur. Il déclara, d'une voix à peine contrôlée, qu'il emmenait, immédiatement, sa famille chez lui et quitta, à pas rapides, le bureau.

James se força à avaler la nourriture que les infirmières venaient de lui apporter. Oh, elle était très bonne ! Il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Il en avait, tout simplement, assez d'être enfermé sans rien savoir de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de cette clinique. De cette chambre, même ! Sans nouvelles de ses amis... Mais, plus important, sans nouvelles de son fils ! Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Lili et lui s'étaient réveillés. On ne leur disait plus rien sur ce qui se passait hors de cette clinique. On les avait, simplement, informés qu'ils étaient sortis du coma où Voldemort les avait plongés à la mort de celui-ci. Face à leurs questions répétées, on leurs avait assurés qu'Harry se portait bien et était en sécurité… Mais depuis, plus rien !

Lili se réveillait et s'endormait en larme. James voulait se montrer fort mais il ne se sentait pas plus vaillant que sa femme. Leur dernier souvenir, à tous les deux, était l'attaque de Voldemort. Comment leur garçon avait-il pu survivre au mage noir ?

James serra les poings au souvenir de la traitrise de Peter. Il avait failli perdre sa famille à cause de ce rat ! James ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort avait lancé ce sortilège de coma plutôt que l'Avada mais il en louait le ciel.

Une main douce se posa sur son poing, l'incitant à lever les yeux vers Lili. Et comme chaque fois, James senti ses envies de meurtres disparaitre. Ces yeux lui rappelaient toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de traquer Pettigrew. Sa femme et son fils comptaient sur lui. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

« Ca va aller, James. On va sortir d'ici et retrouver Harry. Je suis certaine que Sirius et Remus le gâtent beaucoup trop. Notre bébé doit être très heureux. »

La voix de Lili était convaincante. James soupira et reprit la tâche de se nourrir. Pour s'arrêter, de nouveau, quelques instants plus tard au son d'une voix hurlante.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Eh bien, c'était inhabituel ! Depuis tous ces mois, la clinique était habitée par un silence angoissant. Cet homme qui hurlait était presque rassurant.

James aurait été plus rassuré s'ils avaient eu leurs baguettes en main, néanmoins. Mais, on ne leur avait jamais remis… Même suite à leurs réclamations répétées. James se sentait démuni et vulnérable. Il n'avait jamais été sans baguette. Il avait même possédé une baguette d'entrainement avant de recevoir sa première véritable baguette à onze ans. Alors, ne pas avoir sa baguette à un moment où sa vie était si incertaine l'effrayait.

La poignée de leur chambre (une cellule, oui !) commença à s'abaisser. James entraina, immédiatement, Lili au fond de la pièce. Il se crispa lorsque la poignée reprit sa place initiale et qu'un échange à voix basses et plutôt vif se fit entendre derrière la porte.

Puis, finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

James cligna des yeux. L'homme roux qui venait d'entrer lui était familier mais il n'arrivait pas à replacer son visage. Ce fut Lili qui lui donna la réponse par un chuchotement choqué.

« Arthur ? Arthur Weasley ? »

James le reconnut à son tour alors qu'il hochait la tête. James voulait nier. Ce ne pouvait pas être Arthur Weasley. L'homme semblait avoir presque deux décennies de plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait.

« James, Lili… Vous devriez vous assoir. On vous a caché beaucoup de choses. »

Le couple s'empressa d'obéir et, dix minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position. Arthur leur avait tout dit des années qui avaient passé et de leur mort présumée. De la mort certaine de Voldemort, il y a quelques mois. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, pour le moment. Heureusement, ces seules informations étaient suffisamment choquantes ! James soupçonnait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'ils devraient connaitre… Comme le nom de celui qui avait défait Voldemort et comment avait vécu Harry jusque là.

« Vous me dite que mon bébé à dix huit ans, maintenant. » Souffla Lili.

Arthur frémit, visiblement, au désespoir du couple. Il lança un regard nerveux vers la porte puis reprit :

« Harry règle les détails pour vous ramener chez lui. »

James ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit parler de son fils comme l'adulte qu'il était. Leur enfant unique avait grandi sans eux. Il avait sa propre maison. Sa propre vie. Avaient-ils vraiment leur place dans cette vie.

Comme s'il avait perçu ses doutes, Arthur eut un léger sourire.

« Harry est un bon garçon. Généreux et aux besoins simples. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu, ce sont des amis et une famille. Vous ravoir dans sa vie, Sirius et vous, le comble… Enfin, le comblera lorsque le choc de la nouvelle sera digéré. »

Il y eut, alors, un léger coup à la porte. Arthur se leva, hésitant et un peu craintif. Surtout pour Harry. Le jeune homme était fragile. Un faux mouvement du couple et le garçon pourrait se sentir rejeté.

« C'est Harry… Est-ce… »

Arthur ne put achever sa phrase. James le coupa rapidement.

« Je veux voir mon fils ! »

« Oui, ça fait que trop longtemps que l'on attend ! »

Arthur ouvrit la porte et laissa la famille à leur retrouvaille.

Harry n'eut qu'un bref aperçu de ses parents avant que sa mère ne vienne se blottir dans ses bras. Harry blottit, aussitôt, son visage au creux du coup de sa mère et ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit une main tremblante sur sa tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une seconde ceux de son père avant que celui-ci ne les engloutisse, sa mère et lui, dans une chaude étreinte.


	4. Chapitre 3

James se tenait assis dans un fauteuil d'une des chambres d'amis de son fils. A regarder par la fenêtre.

Ca faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Harry. Arthur les avaient quittés peu après leur arrivée. Non sans hésitation. James avait du mal à évaluer la relation d'Harry avec Arthur. Elle était plus forte que celle qui existerait si Arthur n'était que le père de son meilleur ami pour Harry. Arthur avait, finalement, quitté la maison… Et les choses étaient devenues maladroites. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir à la situation. Enfin, devant l'évident épuisement émotionnel de Lili, Harry les avait conduis à une chambre et leur avait remis une potion calmante.

Lili dormait toujours, des traces de larmes sur les yeux. Il y a une demi-heure, James avait entendu la cheminette s'activer. Puis des voix briser le silence de la maison. Il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait espionné. C'était de son fils qu'il s'agissait ! James était curieux de le connaitre. James avait rapidement réalisé que les deux visiteurs devaient être les meilleurs amis de son fils. Le relâchement d'Harry à leur arrivée le prouvait. James avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait entendu son fils éclater en sanglot. Son fils lui avait paru si fort, si indépendant à l'hôpital ! Il avait pris en charge leur transfert et celui de Sirius sans beaucoup d'aide du rouquin. Avec une redoutable efficacité ! James et Lili avaient remarqué le respect et la certaine peur que leur fils avait inspiré au directeur de la clinique et s'en étonnaient. A quoi était-ce dû ?

Quoi qu'il en soit les sanglots d'Harry l'avaient surpris. Il avait été gêné d'écouter mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Finalement, grâce à cette écoute, il avait appris combien la relation d'Harry et ses amis était étroite et profonde. Il avait aussi appris qu'Harry avait grandi chez Pétunia. Chez la sœur de Lili, de toutes les personnes ! Cela n'aurait pas du arriver ! Où était Sirius, alors ? Et Alice ? Ils étaient ses parrains et marraines ! Ils auraient dû s'en occuper !

Bon sang ! James avait tant de questions.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsque la cheminette s'activa deux fois, à deux minutes d'intervalle. Il trouva son courage et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le salon, il trouva une jeune femme et un jeune homme. Tous trois avaient sensiblement le même âge que son fils. Il était clair que deux d'entre eux étaient des enfants Weasley. Tous les trois étaient penchés sur une civière sur laquelle reposait Sirius.

En voyant son meilleur ami, James sentit sa gorge se nouer. Son ami avait tellement changé. Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à son état comateux. Non… Son ami semblait hanté. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire les traits tirés de son ami, même de son sommeil.

Les jeunes gens ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Plongés dans leur discussion et dans la contemplation de Sirius.

« Comment réagis Harry ? »

« Il a pleuré. Et, il est très en colère contre Dumbledore. Harry lui a pardonné beaucoup de choses mais, cette fois, je ne crois pas qu'il pourra. Mais, il se focalise sur l'avenir. Sur Sirius et ses parents. »

Le garçon avait donné toutes ces explications. L'autre fille prit la parole.

« Ca va être difficile pour tout le monde… Mais penses à James, Lili et Sirius. Aux parents d'Harry, surtout ! Toutes ces années… Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ils vont avoir du soutient, Hermione. Ca ne va pas être facile mais ça finira par aller bien. Mais je suis inquiet pour Harry… »

Le roux hésita, comme si il allait révéler un secret mais continua.

« Androméda est malade. Harry va avoir la garde complète de Teddy. »

« Quoi ! »

« Les choses ne sont pas encore faite mais c'est quasiment certains. Il y a ça mais aussi le harcèlement du ministère qui veut faire entrer Harry comme Auror. »

« Et maintenant, il va falloir qu'il gère le retour de ses parents et de son parrain. Rien que d'un point de vue juridique, ca va être éprouvant. » Murmura Hermione.

« Ca va aller, il nous a. Et, on peut dire qu'il a des amis haut placés. »

En déclamant cela, Ron avait relevé la tête avec un rire. Ce faisant, il avait repéré James, toujours immobile à l'entrée… Et son rire s'était arrêté net. Bien entendu, cela avait attiré l'attention sur « le revenant ». Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils se firent hésitants. Ce fut la dénommée Hermione qui, au final, réagit. Elle s'avança avec un sourire hésitant.

« Monsieur Potter ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Assez bien au vue des circonstances. »

« Je suis Hermione, la meilleure ami d'Harry depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Et voici, Ron Weasley, son autre meilleur ami. »

Là, Hermione hésita comme les autres. James étudia leur visage. Les deux jeunes gens ne voulaient pas l'accabler avec tout ce qu'il avait raté, à l'évidence. Il avait déjà tant raté de la vie de leur fils !

Les jeunes sorciers se détendirent et ils s'activèrent de nouveau. Jame aida Ron à soulever la civière de Sirius tandis que Hermione fermai la marche. Apparemment, ils devaient pratiquer au minimum la magie près de Sirius tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé.

Alors qu'ils installaient Sirius sur le lit, James réalisa que le meilleur ami de son fils l'examinait avec attention. Ron, découvert, lui expliqua rapidement.

« Tout le monde dit qu'H arry vous ressemble mais je ne trouve pas que c'est flagrant. »

« Ron… Harry a beaucoup changé à ses seize ans. Je pense qu'il a pris beaucoup de madame Potter à partir de là. » Expliqua Hermione.

« S'il vous plait. Appelez nous Lili et James. » Demanda une voix féminine.

James se tourna vers sa femme qui, après un regard apeuré à Sirius inconscient, regardait les amis de son fils avec un sourire.

« D'accord, Lili. » Reprit Hermione.

Ils restèrent dans la chambre de Sirius. Aucun d'eux ne voulait encore le quitter, en réalité. Ils étaient à la fois anxieux pour lui et heureux de le revoir.

Alors, ils restèrent et chacun des plus jeunes évoqua, avec sincérité, leur rencontre avec Harry. Après un temps, James intervint.

« J'ai réalisé que Harry était assez célèbre à la clinique. »

Le couple échangea un regard que les deux parents ne comprirent pas tout à fait.

« C'est une chose qu'il va falloir évoquer avec Harry, directement. » Déclara, finalement, Ron.

« Mais si vous pouviez essayer d'attendre un peu. Le temps que les choses se tassent… avec retour et tout ça. »

Avant que les Potter puissent répondre, les lumières de la maison clignotèrent et certains objets s'entrechoquèrent. James et Lili échangèrent un regard surpris lorsqu'ils sentirent la magie crépiter autour d'eux.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent aussitôt et Hermione souffla.

« Harry est vraiment furieux ! »

« Les choses ont du mal se passer à clinique. »

Estomaquée, Lili demanda si c'était vraiment Harry qui était la cause de tout cela. Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent, plongeant les parents dans la stupeur. Ils ne pensaient pas leur enfant si puissant !

Ils descendirent pour trouver le jeune Potter à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ses parents et ses amis étaient réunis, son expression se fit anxieuse. Mais, la colère et l'indignation refirent surface dès qu'on lui demanda des explications.

« Ils ont le culot de me demander de leur faire de la pub ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Ils ne m'ont averti de rien à propos… A propos de ma famille. Bon sang ! Dumbledore n'était, en aucune façon, mon tuteur. Comment peuvent-ils…

« Harry ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Il faut prévenir le ministère et Gringotts de la situation. Et il faut que tu prennes les devant sur la presse ! » Le coupa Hermione.

Harry se figea et son regard se posa sur ses parents puis une étrange expression passa sur son visage.

« Bon sang ! Rogue ! Il faut que je lui dise en premier ! »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa sa veste et fila, rapidement, ignorant Ron qui s'exclamait :

« Mais tu viens de revenir ! »

Sa seule réponse fut le claquement de la porte. James fut le premier à réagir après le départ abrupt d'Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit, Rogue ? » Souffla-t-il, ahuri.

Les amis de son fils se tournèrent vers lui avec une légère grimace en prévision des explications qu'ils allaient devoir donner.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry réapparut dans un parc à une centaine de mètres de la maison de Rogue. Il avait agis par lâcheté, il le savait mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. L'idée d'être avec ces parents, de leur parler… Il avait été terrifié. Que pourrait-il leur dire ? Il ne voulait pas aborder Voldemort immédiatement. Sa vie avait été intimement liée au mage noir jusqu'à récemment. Et seraient-ils vraiment fiers de l'homme qu'il était ? De plus, il y avait Sirius… Retrouver son parrain, bien vivant, était perturbant. Toute la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la perte de son parrain avait resurgi lorsqu'il avait découvert que Sirius était vivant. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses à intégrer. Donc, il avait fuis.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Lorsqu'il eut repris un semblant de contrôle, il alla toquer à la porte de l'ancien professeur.

La relation qu'il avait développée avec Rogue avait surpris tout le monde. Les principales concernés en particulier. Cela n'allait pas jusqu'à l'amitié. Il y avait trop de choses entre eux. Mais un respect mutuel occasionnait une relation plus pacifique entre eux. Lorsqu'Harry avait vraiment besoin de calme, il se surprenait à venir chez Rogue. Plus surprenant encore, Rogue le lui permettait. Donc, Harry était au meilleur endroit pour réorganiser ses pensées. Rogue était toujours de bons conseils qui plus est.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Attaqua aussitôt Rogue, toujours aussi observateur.

« Il vaut mieux en parler à l'intérieur. »

Rogue se décala, aussitôt, et Harry n'eut pas besoin d'autres encouragement pour entrer. Il alla jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Au bout d'un moment, Harry trouva le courage de se redresser. Il se heurta, instantanément, au regard de Rogue qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry soupira et se lança :

« Vous avez entendu parler de la clinique médicale de l'arbre aux fées. »

« Oui. Elle a très bonne réputation. Seuls les plus privilégiés peuvent se permettre ses services. » Répondit prudemment Rogue.

« J'ai découvert un autre secret de Dumbledore. »

Harry fit une nouvelle pause et s'essuya nerveusement les moins sur son jean.

« Lorsqu'IL est venu après moi… lorsqu'il m'a fait ma cicatrice. Ce n'est pas l'Avada Kedavra qu'il a lancé sur mes parents. »

Harry vit nettement Rogue se raidir. Il ignorait pourquoi exactement. Etait ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible ? Ou parce qu'il redoutait la révélation que Harry s'apprêtait à faire ? De toute façon, Harry continua sur sa lancée.

« En vérité, il a lancé le sort _Somnus Morthus_. »

Cette fois, la réaction de l'ancien professeur fut intense. La nouvelle avait assez chamboulé Rogue pour lui faire perdre son stoïsme habituel. Il serra rapidement les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler. Evidement, si un homme pouvait connaitre ce sort, c'était bien Severus Rogue.

« Dumbledore les a cachés à la clinique qui m'a finalement contacté. »

« Cela signifie… »

« Ils vont bien. Tous les deux. Ils sont chez moi en ce moment. »

Rogue resta silencieux un long moment, ces émotions se succédant rapidement dans ses yeux. Harry ne tenta même pas de rompre le silence. Rogue avait certainement besoin d'un peu de calme. Finalement, Rogue poussa un soupir et fit un mouvement de baguette en direction de la cuisine.

« Bien… Pourquoi ne pas me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici plutôt qu'avec vos parents. »

« J'ai pensé que vous aviez le droit de la savoir. Ca va être de la folie lorsque cela sortira au grand jour. Vous méritez de l'entendre de ma part… Et puis, c'est beaucoup à traiter. Sirius était aussi dans cette clinique. »

« Black est vivant ? »

« Il est dans le coma… Comme je l'ai dis, ça fait beaucoup et je ne sais pas comment agir autour de mes parents. Je vais devoir leur annoncer que la plupart de leurs proches sont morts… »

Rogue soupira tandis que le service à thé volait jusqu'à leur table. L'ancien espion versa, avec un calme apparent, la boisson puis reprit :

« Il va falloir un temps d'adaptation pour tout le monde. Je pourrais venir vous voir dans quelques jours pour vous aider. Votre et moi nous détestions mais vos parents me connaissent. Ils seront peut-être plus à l'aise pour me parler de certaines choses. »

Harry remercia son ancien professeur et prit une gorgée du thé mentholée qu'affectionnait l'homme. Il plongea, ensuite, son regard dans le breuvage.

« Il n'y a pas que ces conversations que je redoute. Il y a aussi tout l'aspect administratif avec le ministère et la banque. Sans parler des médias ! Tout vient à peine de se calmer un peu ! Cela va redevenir infernal ! »

Rogue rit doucement mais pas méchamment. Et oui, le professeur de potion acariâtre rit en présence de son ancien élève détesté !

« Faites jouer vos relations et votre célébrité ! Vous avez prouvé que vous saviez vous en servir, Potter ! Non pas que je m'en plaigne. »

« Tout de même. » Râla Harry en ignorant volontairement la référence à ses actions pour défendre certaines personnes après la guerre. Encore une fois.

Rogue retint, de toute évidence, un sourire puis revint à la dégustation de son thé. Harry laissa le silence s'installer. Une partie de sa tension l'avait quitté. Rogue était l'une rare personne à apprécier le silence autant que lui. Rogue avait raison ! Il aurait beaucoup d'aide dans cette situation. Aussi inhabituelle qu'elle soit ! Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se concentre sur les aspects le plus positifs de cette nouvelle situation. Comme il s'était toujours efforcé de le faire dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait des amis, des alliés… Et une famille retrouvée, maintenant. Ses ennemies avaient été emprisonnées ou tués. Rien ne pouvait plus menacer le paisible et improbable futur qui se profilait devant lui.

Hermione et Ron grimacèrent de concert au brusque départ de leur ami. Et à la question de James Potter qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa surprise horrifiée… il était évident que Harry ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment ils allaient donc devoir se charger, seuls, de donner quelques explications juteuse. Il vint, alors, à l'idée d'Hermione que les parents de Harry pensaient que Sevenurs Rogue était un mangemort.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry sera en sécurité avec lui. »

« C'est un mangemort ! » Répliqua James Potter, tendu.

Hermione glissa un regard vers Lili, silencieuse. Elle fixait l'espace vide où avait été Harry, quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron.

« Vous devriez vous assoir. On va vous donner quelques explications. » Intervint le rouquin.

Les parents de leur ami s'exécutèrent avec raideur.

« Tout d'abord, nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Harry. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et c'est Ron Weasley. Si j'ai bien compris, on ne vous a presque rien dit depuis votre réveil. »

« Non, absolument rien ! Ils nous ont gardés enfermé. » Siffla James en serrant les poings.

« Ils nous ont rassurés sur la santé de Harry et sur sa sécurité puis nous ont dis qu'ils allaient contacter les personnes adéquates de notre réveil. Ensuite, nous avons découvert que mon bébé… n'en était plus un. »

Hermione soupira à la tristesse dans la voix de Lili. Les parents de Harry devraient faire le deuil de leur bébé et à s'adapter à beaucoup de choses.

« Lorsque Voldemort a fait irruption chez vous, il a lancé le sortilège _Somnus Morthus._ C'est un sortilège très sombre. Il lie le lanceur à ses victimes. Le sortilège plonge ses victimes dans une sorte de coma. Vous y avez été maintenu jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. »

« Il est mort ? » S'exclama James.

« Il y a quelques mois. » Répondit évasivement Ron.

« Comme vous l'avez découvert, il a fallu des années mais voyez vous… Dumbledore a caché ce qui vous est réellement arrivé. Pour tout le monde, vous étiez morts. » Expliqua Hermione.

James s'empara, aussitôt, de la main de Lili et ils se donnèrent, ainsi, mutuellement du confort.

« C'est la raison du départ de Harry ? » Demanda Lili.

« En partie, je suppose. Il doit être débordé. Un secret de trop du professeur Dumbledore. » Murmura Hermione.

« Il y a aussi le cas de Sirius. On pensait que, lui aussi, était mort. Ca va causer beaucoup de remue ménage. » Continua Ron. « Et il avait d'autres soucis avant cette affaire. »

« Qu'en est-il de Rogue ? » Demanda James.

« Rogue a changé de camps lorsque vous avez été ciblé. Il est devenu espion. » Le rassura Ron.

« Quand Voldemort a commencé à retrouver des forces, le professeur Rogue a sauvé la vie de Harry. Plusieurs fois. »

Aux mots d'Hermione, James se détendit légèrement et Lili esquissa un sourire. Puis, rapidement, son expression s'assombrit.

« Pourquoi Severus a-t-il dû protéger Harry de Voldemort ? »

Hermione hésita. Elle aurait, tout de même, préféré que Harry soit présent. Pour de multiples raisons.

« Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais… Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous avez dû vous mettre au secret ? »

« Voldemort nous ciblait personnellement, selon Dumbledore. Mais il n'est pas entré dans les détails. » Souffla James.

« Eh bien… Une voyante avait fait une prophétie. Elle concernait soit Harry, soit Alice Londubat. Voldemort a estimé que c'était Harry qui était le plus grand danger. »

« le plus grand danger ? » Répéta Lili, Ahurie et craintive.

« La prophétie désignait Harry ou Neville comme les seuls sorciers qui pouvaient, potentiellement, tuer Voldemort. »

Hermione garda le silence. Pour laisser le temps aux deux sorciers d'intégrer cette nouvelle. Lili essuya les larmes qui lui avaient échappée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement cette nuit là ? Comment Harry a-t-il survécu ? »

« Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, madame Potter. Lorsque vous avez choisi de vous sacrifier pour Harry, vous l'avez protégé avec une vieille magie. » Murmura Hermione, d'une voix douce.

« L'avada Kedavra a… ricoché sur Harry. D'un retour à l'envoyeur, Voldemort a perdu ses pouvoirs. Il est resté faible pendant quatorze ans. » Approfondit Ron.

« Il a, alors, retrouvé ses pouvoirs. » Avisa James Potter.

« C'est ça. »

« Harry l' a tué. » Continua James. « A l'âge de dix sept ans. »

Les deux amis s'entreregardèrent au ton de James entre la fierté et la désapprobation.

« Qui a eu l'idée idiote de laisser mon fils adolescent combattre dans une guerre ! Combattre un des plus puissants mages noirs ! »

« A vrai dire, monsieur Potter… » Commença Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Dumbledore en premier. Dès qu'Harry a mis les pieds dans l'école, il a commencé à lui mettre des idées en tête. » Déclara crûment Ron.

Lorsqu'ils avaient, tous les trois, regarder en arrière ils avaient réalisé que le directeur les avait subtilement manipulés… orienté sur un chemin bien précis. En particulier Harry. Cette découverte avait été rude.

Hermione lança un regard d'avertissement à Ron et glissa dans la conversation à nouveau.

« Tout le monde a mis cette responsabilité sur ses épaules. Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui refusaient qu'il s'engage dans le conflit qui se préparait. »

James souffla longuement, irrité. Lili s'agita et reprit :

« Tu as évoqué d'autres soucis ? »

Ron parut surpris que Lili ait relevé ce détail. Cela n'aurait pas dû tellement le surprendre. C'était la mère de Harry, après tout ! Il reprit, cependant, avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Rien de grave mais il était sur les nerfs avant que votre résurrection n'arrive. »

« Quels genres de soucis ? » Insista Lili.

« L'école en particulier, madame Potter… Et il va obtenir la garde de son filleul. » Les informa Hermione.

Avant que les deux parents ne les questionnent davantage, il y eut comme un coup de feu. Harry était de retour !


	6. Chapter 5

Le sorcier s'agenouilla et fouilla le sol en fredonnant. Il était seul sur le terrain de fouille, les autres étaient allés manger avant de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pour sa part, Emile Terafine s'était contenté de sandwichs et de thé froid. Il savait que les autres archéologues avaient perdu l'espoir de découvrir quoi que ce soit qui en vaille la peine. Emile, cependant, ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincu ! Il était certain que se théorie était juste. Il était certain qu'ici même, le rêve des fondateurs de l'école Poudlard était né. Emile avait mis la main sur d'anciennes correspondances entre les fondateurs. Ils faisaient souvent référence à l'enseignement qu'ils avaient prodigué avant Poudlard. A travers les écrits des fondateurs, il avait découvert que les célèbres sorciers avaient enseigné aux enfants de leur village. Selon une lettre de Serdaigle à Poufsouffle, ils auraient même spécialement construis une petite bâtisse pour cela.

C'était passionnant !

On savait, finalement, peu de choses sur les fondateurs. En particulier de l'époque où, justement, ils n'étaient pas encore fondateurs. En vérité, tout ce qu'on savait vraiment de leur vie avant Poudlard, c'était qu'ils étaient amis depuis l'adolescence et qu'ils avaient vécu dans le même village de sorciers. Il avait fallu des années à Emile pour trouver cette piste.

Et le voilà, maintenant, à l'emplacement même du bâtiment qui avait précédé Poudlard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait ! Ils avaient bien déterré les vestiges d'un bâtiment de la taille d'une ferme mais aucun objet laissant penser que des sorciers l'avaient utilisé. Encore moins les fondateurs !

Emile le brossa en douceur puis l'effleura des doigts. Emile les retira vivement lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'un fluide glacé parcourrait ses veines. Toutefois, l'archéologie se reprit lorsque la sensation étrange s'estompa en quelques secondes.

La respiration d'Emile se fit plus superficielle alors que l'envi d'ouvrir le coffret s'accroissait. C'était contre le protocole. Il le savait très bien ! Il y avait énormément de choses à faire avant d'ouvrir le coffret… Mais ce fut plus que lui.

Emile ouvrit le coffret avec prudence mais empressement et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. La dague de Griffondor ! Emile ne parvenait pas à croire. Il s'agissait là d'un trésor perdu ! Très précieux ! Son équipe et lui deviendrait célèbre.

Emile contempla ce précieux artefact. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir poser les yeux sur cette dague un jour.

Emile songea avec merveille à toutes les légendes qui s'y reportaient. Il y en avait tellement ! L'une disait que Griffondor l'avait confié à un enfant illégitime. Une autre racontait qu'elle avait fini dans le ventre d'un dragon que le sorcier avait affronté. Une autre encore racontait qu'elle avait joué un funeste rôle dans la séparation de Serpentard avec le reste du groupe. Griffondor se serait défendu d'une attaque de Serpentard qui, blessé, aurait quitté le château avec la dague.

Mais toutes les légendes s'accordaient sur une chose : Griffondor avait encore sa dague lorsqu'il logeait à Poudlard. Et les tableaux de Griffondor authentifiaient cette partie des légendes. Alors, comment cette dague était-elle parvenue ici ? Dans un coffret qui ne datait que de quelques décennies ?

Plus Emile s'interrogeait, plus la dague le fascinait. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de se saisir de cette arme légendaire et cela contre toutes ses valeurs d'archéomagie.

Emile céda, finalement, au chant envoutant de la dague et referma sa main autour de la poignée. Le sorcier retint, inconsciemment, sa respiration pour quelques secondes alors qu'une sensation glacée le parcourrait de nouveau. Le chant de l'arme se renforça et séduisait définitivement l'archéomagie.

Des lueurs lointaines attirèrent le regard d'Emile. Le camp ! Ces fainéants de collègues et d'étudiants qui avaient préféré l'amusement au travail ! Ils allaient lui voler sa gloire ! Emile abaissa les yeux sur la dague. Un sourire de fou apparut sur son visage quand la dague lui chanta une idée. Oui, c'était la solution idéale pour mettre fin à cette possibilité.

Emile se leva lentement et, sans relâcher son étreinte autour de l'arme, il prit la direction du camp. Tout était calme, on entendait que les grillons. Il ne restait plus que les lanternes, tout le monde dormait. Emile leva légèrement le bras. Les rayons lunaires attrapèrent, un bref moment, la lame et la firent étinceler. Mais, la seconde suivante : Emile était entré dans la première tente, un sourire fou toujours sur les lèvres.

A son retour, Harry avait aussitôt été abordé par Hermione qui lui avait résumé leur explication. Harry fut reconnaissant que ses amis se soient chargés d'une partie de l'histoire. Il les salua alors qu'ils les quittaient pour le petit appartement du quartier sorcier de Londres. Harry s'étonnait qu'après tout ce temps, il en apprenne encore sur le monde magique. Il y a encore un mois, il ignorait encore que tout un quartier de Londres accueillait uniquement des familles sorcières. Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés dans un appartement là bas. Ensemble. En d'autres temps, leur déménagement aurait pu paraitre rapide mais une guerre venait de prendre fin et, en dépit d'être courte, elle avait fait des ravages. Les couples s'étaient formés rapidement. Tout le monde voulait profiter de cette paix.

Ses amis partirent rapidement, laissant Harry seul avec ses parents.

« Je suis désolé pour mon départ. J'avais besoin d'un moment. »

« Pas de soucis, Harry. Nous comprenons. Nous aussi, nous avons du mal avec tout ce qui se passe. »

Harry sourit faiblement à sa mère. Il était évident qu'elle était déchirée. Elle hésitait, évidemment, à venir le serrer fortement et garder ses distances. Quant à son père, il semblait l'étudier.

« Je suis certain que vous avez des questions. Je peux y répondre si vous voulez… Et vous donnez certains journaux. »

« Comment va Rogue ? » Intervint, soudain, son père.

Lili donna un coup de coude à son mari qui les décocha un regard insulté. Harry sourit à l'interaction. Il haussa, cependant, les épaules à la question de James.

« Rogue est… Rogue. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense de votre… retour. Mais il m'a laissé décharger mes problèmes et il a été de bons conseils. »

James ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de continuer sur le sujet mais un regard de sa femme le dissuada. Lili tourna son attention sur Harry.

« je me demandais qui t'avait élevé. Tes amis ont laissé entendre que Sirius n'avait pas pu s'en charger. Etait ce Alice ? »

« Alice ? » Releva Harry.

« Londubat. C'est ma meilleure amie. »

Harry retint une grimace et ferma, un bref instant, les yeux.

« Non. Elle n'a pas pu, non plus. Dumbledore m'a confié à tante Pétunia. C'était nécessaire pour me protéger de Voldemort. »

Lili pinça les lèvres et James grogna légèrement. De toute évidence, ils n'en étaient pas satisfaits.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? A Sirius et Alice ? » Exigea de savoir le père de Harry.

« Sirius a été accusé, à tort, de vous avoir trahi et d'avoir tué plusieurs moldus. Les Londubat… Ils ont été torturés à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Lili enterra, aussitôt, son visage contre la poitrine de son mari en retenant vaillamment ses larmes. James resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Harry dit nous tout. »

C'est ce que fit Harry à contre cœur. Il raconta les retombés de la première guerre et ce qu'il n'était passé lorsque Voldemort avait commencé à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Cependant, il s'arrêta à la dernière année. Il ne pouvait pas encore parler, à voix haute, de tout ce qui s'était passé cette dernière année. Il voulait éviter de trop penser à toutes les pertes. Heureusement, ses parents semblèrent le comprendre… ou, alors, ils avaient eu suffisamment à penser déjà. L'une ou l'autre raison, c'était égal à Harry.

Finalement, Lili afficha un sourire courageux et se pencha en avant.

« Dis nous en plus sur toi. Dans quelle maison étais-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu aimais faire ? Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ? »

Harry sentit la tension sur ses épaules se relâcher puis il se lança dans la discussion. Il se sentait plus heureux à chaque minute qui passait alors qu'il apprenait à connaitre ses parents.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry s'arrêta, un bref instant, devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il n'y avait pas un son mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il était encore tôt. C'était une habitude de son enfance qu'il n'avait jamais perdue. C'était tant mieux. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Au moins, c'était les vacances ! Il aurait le temps de gérer les choses et de s'habituer à toute la situation. Ils le pourraient tous…

Harry secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre de Sirius. Harry frissonna en le voyant si immobile et s'avança rapidement. Il lança les charmes de soins habituels des guérisseurs. Puis, il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit.

« Eh, Sirius… On a gagné finalement ! Mais il y a tant de choses qui se passent. Tu es vivant, ainsi que mes parents… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Sirius. Et je pense que mes parents aussi. »

Harry retomba dans le silence. Il regarda son parrain pendant quelques minutes avant de soupirer longuement. Il murmura un salut avant de descendre à la cuisine.

Il venait de finir le petit déjeuner lorsque la cheminette s'activa.

« Andromeda ! » S'exclama Harry. « Viens, je t'en pris. »

Harry vint se poster près de la cheminette, prêt à prêter mains fortes à la sorcière. Il s'attendait à sa visite. Il n'avait pas tardé à l'avertir de la nouvelle situation. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait avec Teddy, cependant. D'un autre côté, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était en si mauvaise santé. En découvrant son teint pâle et ses traits tirés, Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Sa santé s'était vraiment, très vite, dégradée. Plus que ne l'avait estimé Harry.

Harry prit Teddy des bras de sa grand-mère et la guida vers une chaise de la cuisine.

« Androméda… »

« Ca va, Harry. Je suis venu te déposer les papiers. »

Harry cligna des yeux et intercepta de la main de Teddy qui essayait de s'emparer de ses lunettes en babillant. Il savait ce que signifiait vraiment la sorcière. Elle venait lui confier Teddy. A partir d'aujourd'hui, son filleul vivrait avec lui. Harry sentit sa gorge se contracter. Il nourrissait quelques craintes à ce sujet, bien entendu, mais c'était, surtout, de la joie qui l'envahissait. Il se sentait prêt, en vérité.

« Androméda… Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir emménager ici ? »

« Oui, Harry. Je te remercie pour l'offre mais j'ai besoin de tranquillité. »

Harry hocha la tête et déposa Teddy dans sa chaise haute. Il entreprit de nourrir le petit garçon tout en discutant avec Androméda des derniers rebondissements de sa vie. Après une heure, la grand-mère de Teddy quitta la maison après avoir donné un baiser à Harry et Teddy.

« Et voilà, Teddy. Nous voilà ensembles ! Mais on ne va pas être tous seuls dans cette grande maison pour un long moment. Mon papa et ma maman… et oncle Sirius sont là, Teddy. Oui, je sais ! C'est une grosse surprise pour moi aussi… »

Teddy leva les yeux de son assiette et sourit autour de ses doigts. Harry sourit, facilement, et essuya, en douceur, la joue de son filleul. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt avoir une des conversations sensible qu'il craignait d'avoir. Harry ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation. Il ne pourrait pas parler de Teddy sans évoquer Remus. Bientôt, Harry devrait annoncer à ses parents que l'un de leurs meilleurs amis était décédé. Oui, Harry craignait vraiment d'approfondir cette discussion sur sa vie.

Harry s'occupait de Teddy et rédigeait quelques courriers à propos de ses parents lorsqu'il entendit, finalement, un bruit à l'étage. Ils se levaient.

Son père fut le premier à descendre. James Potter avait la démarche assurée malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Harry avait entendu ses parents discuter tard hier. Quelque soit le sujet de leur discussion, cela semblait leur avoir fait du bien.

« He, papa. »

La voix d'Harry contenait un brin d'hésitation. Le mot était étrange dans la bouche d'Harry. Il l'avait rarement prononcé. C'était à peine s'il avait eu l'occasion de parler de ses parents.

« Harry. » Répliqua James avec un sourire.

James posa les yeux sur Teddy qui le regard avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Harry vit nettement la tristesse et le regret qui passa sur son visage. Bien sûr. Harry n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que Teddy lorsque ses parents avaient été attaqués par Voldemort. Ils devaient souffrir de ne pas avoir vu Harry grandir.

« Ca doit être ton filleul. Hermione et Ron l'on évoqué. Comment s'appelle ce grand garçon ? »

James leva les yeux de l'enfant lorsque son fils tarda à répondre. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit l'hésitation et le chagrin dans la posture de son fils. Il sut, dès lors, qu'il avait connu au moins l'un des parents du garçon.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il, Harry ? »

« Teddy Lupin. »

James ferma les yeux alors qu'un vertige s'emparait de lui. Remus… Son fidèle ami… Sur lequel il avait douté. Le loup-garou aurait mérité un peu de bonheur. Il aurait mérité de profiter de son fils.

Après quelques minutes, James rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Harry débout, hésitant sur la manière d'agir.

« Ca va, Harry. Il doit ressembler à sa mère. »

« Teddy est métamorphomage. Comme sa maman. En réalité, il ressemble beaucoup à Remus. C'est évident lorsqu'il dort. »

James rit lorsque Teddy babilla après eux. Lili arriva à ce moment là. James vit qu'elle ressentait le même sentiment de perte que lui lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Teddy mais elle se reprit, rapidement. Elle semblait interagir si facilement avec Harry alors qu'elle lui posait quelques questions anodines sur ses études, passées et futures, et ses exploits à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry terminait ses courriers. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard curieux, le jeune homme grimaça.

« C'est pour la banque, le ministère et les médias. Je préfère prendre les devants. J'ai pris le contrôle des voûtes principales des Potter et des Black, il y a quelques mois seulement mais je suppose que ça va être un calvaire. »

James retint une grimace. Harry avait raison, les prochains mois allaient être épuisants pour chacun d'entre eux.

« Pourquoi les médias ? » S'alarma Lili.

L'expression de leurs fils se fit sérieuse et il sembla, soudain, prendre quelques années de plus.

« La famille est devenue assez célèbre après l'attaque de Voldemort à Godric Hollow… Et lorsque j'ai vaincu définitivement Voldemort, cela n'a fait que se renforcer… Les journalistes viennent à peine de se calmer… un peu. »

« Alors notre… résurrection va, de nouveau, les agiter. » Souffla Lili.

« C'est ça. Donc, après avoir un premier rendez vous avec la banque et le ministère, je donnerai une interview. » Lâcha Harry, la mort dans l'âme.

« Tout ça va prendre du temps. Le ministère a l'art de rendre les choses compliquées. »

« Oh, ça ira du côté du ministère. L'actuel ministère est un ami. C'était un auror. Il était membre de l'ordre du phénix à la deuxième guerre… Je m'inquiète plus de Gringotts. »

Lili et James échangèrent un regard surprit. En tant qu'héritier des Potter et de Black, deux riches et anciennes familles, Harry aurait dû être traité comme un roi.

« Pour vaincre Voldemort, nous avons dû fracturer le coffre des Lestrange. » Expliqua Harry, mal à l'aise.

A cela, il se leva d'un bond pour donner les lettres achevées à un hibou ébène alors que ses parents ne pouvaient que le fixer, stupéfiés.

A des kilomètres de là, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, séduisant analysait, avec satisfaction, son propre corps, indifférent aux corps, indifférent aux corps autour de lui. sa nudité l'indifférait pour le moment, il se délectait d'être en vie. Le sacrifice de sang perpétré par l'archéomagie avait fait son office. Le sorcier se déplaça jusqu'à une malle qu'il avait tiré là et étudia les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Ses pieds baignaient dans une flaque de sang qui s'était écoulé jusqu'ici mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. Il se vêtit avec calme, les yeux parcourant froidement la vingtaine de cadavre dont celui d'Emile Terafine. Plus rien ne le retenait plus ici. le mage noir se pencha et s'empara de la dague de Griffondor. Elle n'était plus qu'une dague ordinaire, maintenant. Plus aucune magie ne la parcourait mais elle n'en restait pas moins précieuse. La lame sanglante étincela sous le soleil matinal alors que Voldemort songeait à son prochain mouvement. Il n'avait reçu que peu d'informations de l'archéomage. Il savait, cependant, que son lui originel avait péris. Cela importait peu. C'était une épine de moins dans son pied. Il devait cependant en apprendre plus sur le pourquoi et le comment de sa chute. Et découvrir ce qui était advenu de ses autres horcruxes. Le sorcier ressuscité empocha la dague et, après un dernier regard autour de lui, disparut dans un claquement sec.


	8. Chapter 7

James était à côté de son meilleur ami, sans dire un mot. Il le savait, il broyait du noir. Lili aussi mais Molly Weasley l'avait invitée chez elle pour se changer les idées. Harry avait couché le fils de Remus une demi-heure plus tôt et avait hésité un peu avant d'aller s'installer faire ses devoirs. James avait été soulagé qu'Harry comprenne son désir de solitude. James avait, aussitôt, filé dans la chambre de Sirius. Ce qui n'était pas une riche idée, s'avouait James. Voir son meilleur ami immobile ne lui remontait certainement pas le moral. Il était, en plus, conscient qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Ils avaient manqué tellement de la vie de leur fils…

James sortit de ses pensées maussade lorsqu'il entendit un soudain remue ménage en dessous. Il hésita puis sa curiosité d'auror le poussa à aller enquêter. Il resta, toutefois, dans le couloir alors qu'une voix profonde s'élevait jusqu'à lui.

« Tes parents et Sirius, donc… Je suis surpris que Dumbledore ait pu cacher une telle chose. Choqué, même. »

« A vrai dire, cela ne me surprend pas. » Marmonna Harry en réponse.

« Eh bien… Etre ami avec le ministre à ses avantages n'est-ce pas ? J'ai déjà donné des ordres. »

James se figea lorsqu'il réalisa que l'homme dans le salon de son fils était le ministre en personne. Même lorsqu'il était auror, James ne l'avait pas approché. Harry leur avait bien dit qu'il connaissait réellement le ministre mais James ne l'avait jamais vraiment réalisé.

« Vous devrez encore passer au ministre pour signer les papiers… Je me suis aussi permis de parler avec le chef des aurors. Si ton père le souhaite, il pourrait réintégrer les aurors. »

James sentit son cœur s'alléger à cette annonce et s'avança un peu plus pour se figer immédiatement.

« Tu as l'air tendu, Kingsley. Tu vas bien ? »

« Quelques soucis. Et non, je ne vais pas t'en parler. Tu as laissé de côté tout ça. Je ne vais pas te refaire plonger. Ca ne concerne que les aurors. »

« Kingsley… »

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis le ministre reprit la parole.

« Tu es vraiment… Très bien. Il y eut un massacre sur un site d'archéomagie. Tout indique que c'était un rituel noir. »

« Il y a quelque chose de plus… »

James fronça les sourcils et s'avança suffisamment pour voir les deux hommes. Le ministre était un homme grand, noir mais il dégageait ce il ne savait quoi de rassurant. Ils étaient, tous les deux, attablés devant un verre d'alcool. James s'appuya sur le mur en voyant que son fils semblait sérieux.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui a échappé au massacre. Une étudiante. Elle s'était éloignée du camp. Elle a tout vu. D'après elle, l'un des chefs d'expédition était comme possédé. Il a tué toutes les personnes du camp puis a rassemblé les corps… avant de se suicider. »

James vit son fils détourner le regard, très tendu soudain. Le ministre, Kingsley, dû remarqué le changement et s'en alarmer parce qu'il se redressa.

« Est-ce qu'elle a vu autre chose d'étrange ? »

La voix de Harry révélait facilement combien il appréhendait la réponse. Il avait relié le récit de son interlocuteur à quelque chose. Un rapprochement que le ministre et les aurors n'avaient pas pu faire.

« Elle jure que lorsque l'archéomage s'est tué, un nuage noir étrange est sortie de l'arme qu'il tenait et qu'un homme est apparu de nulle part. on essaye de trouver qui c'est à partir des descriptions… »

Harry se leva avec brusquerie, agité. Apeuré, même. James grimaça lorsqu'il comprit que l'affaire devait être beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Kingsley semblait réagir beaucoup mieux mais James avait été un bon auror, il vit que l'agitation d'Harry l'inquiétait, lui aussi.

« Harry… On dirait que tu sais quelque chose… et que c'est inquiétant. »

« … C'est en rapport avec ce qu'Hermione, Ron et moi avons fait cette dernière année. Pour vaincre Voldemort. »

« La mission que t'avait confié Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas voulu approfondir le sujet. »

« C'était dangereux d'ébruiter comment Voldemort s'était rendu invulnérable. Je pensais… Nous pensions que nous avions réussi. Que tout cela était derrière nous… »

« Harry… »

Harry se rassit rapidement et se pencha en avant, presque intimement.

« Voldemort était obsédé par l'immortalité depuis l'adolescence. Il a réussi à trouver un moyen pour s'assurer qu'il survive coûte que coûte. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Voldemort avait créé des horcruxes… Des objets qui recueillaient un morceau de son âme pour faire simple. Sept au total. Du moins, on le pensait. Apparemment, il en avait fait au moins un de plus.

Un silence horrifié s'installa dans la maison avant que le ministre ne se reprenne et passe une main sur son visage.

« Ce que tu me dis, c'est qu'une autre version de Voldemort se déplace dans le monde… De nouveau. »

Harry grimaça mais hocha la tête. Il lui garantit qu'il lui donnerait plus d'informations sur les horcruxes et Voldemort.

« je pense que nous avons une bonne chance de le battre. Il n'a pas d'appui. Ces mangemorts sont morts ou emprisonnés. Et il n'a aucune information sur de nombreuses années. Au moins deux décennies. »

Kingsley opina avant de déclarer qu'ils devraient en informer l'Ordre. Harry soupira et tomba d'accord.

« Moi qui pensait que l'année qui allait venir allait être tranquille. »

« Tu n'y crois pas, Kingsley. Voldemort a toujours une obsession pour moi. Lorsque cette… version apprendra que je suis responsable de la mort de… son autre lui : il en sera de même. il ne voudra pas prendre le risque de me laisser en vie quand il découvrira toute notre histoire. »

« On pourrait s'en servir… »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. » Soutint le jeune sorcier.

James profita du nouveau silence pour s'avancer et rejoindre les deux hommes. Harry procéda aussitôt aux présentations.

« kingsley m'apprenait que Voldemort n'était pas une affaire aussi ancienne que je l'espérais. »

Les propos de son fils prirent James par surprise. Il avait, en quelque sorte, pensé qu'il lui cacherait ces informations.

« Je t'en dirai plus, plus tard, si tu veux bien. »

James hocha la tête alors que Kingsley déviait la conversation vers les procédures que Harry avait mis en place pour annoncer que ses parents et Sirius étaient en vie.

« j'ai pu tout régler, ou presque, par courrier avec la banque. Ils veulent un rendez vous avec papa et maman dans le semaine. »

« J'ai aussi entendu parler d'une interview. »

Harry grimaça et expliqua à contre cœur que celle-ci avait lieu dans l'après midi.

« A vrai dire, c'est devenu une conférence de presse. Hermione a dit que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Et notre apprenti avocat aussi. »

« Tu as demandé conseil à Draco Malefoy ? »

James fut surpris d'entendre ce nom. Lucius Malefoy était connu comme mangemort par l'ordre après tout. Il ne releva pas, cependant. Pour le moment en tout cas. »

« On s'entent mieux depuis la fin des procès. On ne sera jamais ami mais on peut être professionnel. Et il m'a bien aidé avec tous les devoirs de chef de famille qui me sont tombés dessus et dont je ne savais rien. »

James se renfrogna sensiblement au subtil rappel de son enfance. C'était autre chose que Harry aurait dû apprendre de lui.

La conversation dévia, pour le soulagement de James, vers de sujets plus légers comme les cours de médicomage d'Harry et les fêtes de noël. Enfin, après une demi-heure, l'ancien auror prit congé.

« Tiens moi au courant pour Sirius et averti moi si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Sans problème, monsieur le ministre. » Lui assura Harry avec un sourire.

« Petit malin. Au revoir, James. »

James salua l'homme d'un hochement de tête et fit face à Harry qui lui offrit un sourire plus timide.

« Que dirais-tu d'un liaison père-fils avec des balais ? Tu pourras affronter les plus jeunes attrapeur depuis un siècle. »

James se sentit plus détendu et partit facilement dans la conversation, heureux de la main que lui tendait son fils. Peut-être leur famille parviendrait-elle à se reconstruire, finalement.

Harry était conscient de rendre les autres aussi nerveux que lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire les cents pas. une conférence de presse ? Comment avait-il pu tomber d'accord pour faire ça ? Il avait détesté les quelques interviews qu'il avait donné… Alors, une conférence de presse !

Un soupir sur sa droite le fit prendre une pause. Bien sûr, c'était Draco.

« Potter, calmes toi. Si tu es agité, tu vas prendre les journalistes à la gorge et ce ne sera bon pour personne. »

Harry souffla mais s'installa volontiers sur une chaise que lui désignait Hermione. Ses amis étaient là, bien entendu, mais il y avait aussi Arthur Weasley et Kingsley… Draco s'était, en quelque sorte, imposé lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Harry avait suivi son conseil. Harry croisa les bras nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver au ministère. Il n'y avait aucuns bons souvenirs qui se rattachaient à cet endroit.

Harry aurait aimé que ses parents soient à ses côtés. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cela ou alors il n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout de son désir. Toutefois, il ressentait les choses différemment depuis que ses parents étaient revenus dans sa vie. Contre toute attente.

« C'est à vous, monsieur Potter. »

Harry se leva à l'appel de l'agent du ministère. Au regard d'encouragement des autres, Harry le suivit jusqu'au podium.

« Bonjour. Avant tout, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je répondrai à aucune question aujourd'hui. Je ne ferais qu'une déclaration. »

Harry fit une pause avant de reprendre son explication. Bien entendu, à l'instant où Harry annonça le secret de Dumbledore se fut la tôlée. Kingsley s'approcha rapidement d'Harry et serra, brièvement, l'épaule d'Harry pour le pousser à partir. Harry fila avec soulagement loin du podium, laissant volontiers le ministre faire face aux vautours.


	9. Chapter 8

James et Lili avaient dévoré les documents qu'Harry leur avait remis avant de partir pour la conférence de presse. A chaque journal, le cœur des deux parents avait sombré. Les années qui avaient suivis l'attaque de leur maison avaient été à la fois dévastatrices et bénites. Ces années de paix étaient été une bonne chose pour ceux qui avaient pu s'épanouir mais, d'après les documents qu'ils avaient sous les mains, cela n'avait pas été le cas de leurs amis les plus proches. Remus avait été un peu plus réprimé à cause de sa nature de loup-garou, Sirius avait été emprisonné pour douze longues années… Et les loups-garous, Sirius avait été emprisonné pour douze longues années… Et les Londubats étaient devenus fous. Et Harry… Harry avait dû vivre chez sa tante qui détestait tout ce qui approchait, de prêt ou de loin, la magie. Harry avait soigneusement évité d'évoquer sa vie de famille. Il n'avait pas hésité à parler de ses aventures à Poudlard mais il n'avait même pas évoqué sa tante. James et Lili avaient respecté son choix. Ils avaient bien compris que Harry n'avait pas été heureux avec sa famille sang. C'était un point qu'ils devraient aborder, c'était certain, mais le couple avait d'autres choses à intégrer. Des points importants sur lequel ils devaient réfléchir. Comme ce qu'ils feraient dans l'avenir et sur ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence… Comme le fait que leur fils était une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers, dans son intégralité… Pour avoir vaincu l'un des plus dangereux mages noirs ayant existés. Deux fois ! C'était difficile à intégrer. Même avec les preuves sous leurs yeux !

James repoussa un journal qui relatait la dernière bataille à partir des différents témoignages. Des témoignages d'adolescents et de professeurs pour l'essentiel. James était dégoûté ! En dehors des rares aurors de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait eu aucun professionnel sur les lieux. Personne ou presque ne s'était révolté contre la prise de pouvoirs de Voldemort. Le mage noir avait pris bien plus facilement le contrôle du ministère que lors de la première guerre. Durant cette année de paix, le ministère était devenu si corrompu qu'il avait suffis à Voldemort de claquer des doigts pour être au commande du pays. Comment pouvait-on en venir à ça ?

James leva les yeux et regarda Lili. Sa femme lisait les comptes rendus des procès qui avaient suivi la défaite du mage noir. Elle avait voulu s'en informé après que Harry ait laissé échappé qu'il avait défendu plusieurs autres personnes en plus de Rogue. Et à son expression, elle était surprise par certains noms. Finalement, elle repoussa certains des papiers et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

« Ca va, amour. » Souffla James en lui prenant la main.

« Oui. C'est dure, tout simplement… Harry est un homme bon. Et je suis assez certaine qui s'est élevé seul. Pourtant, il est assez bon pour défendre des sorciers qui ont agis pour Voldemort. »

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna James.

« Des jeunes de son âge ou même plus jeune pour la plupart. A vrai dire, les seuls sorciers d'âge mûr pour qui Harry a plaidé : c'est Severus et Narcissia Malefoy. »

« Harry est certainement plus mûr que moi à son âge. »

Lili rit simplement et resserra son emprise sur la main de son mari. Pendant quelques temps, le silence perdura seulement entrecoupé par les soupirs de Teddy, couché près d'eux.

« On va y arriver, James. Il nous faut un peu de temps, c'est tout. On a la chance d'être en vie. le mensonge que Harry est en train de démanteler aurait très bien pu être vrai. »

James hocha la tête et souleva la main de sa femme pour l'embrasser. Lili disait vrai. Comme toujours, elle avait raison. au début, James n'y croyait pas vraiment mais le moment qu'il avait passé avec son fils, à juste jouer au quiddich avait changé sa façon de voir les choses. Au cours de ce moment, il avait été évident que Harry voulait vraiment d'eux dans sa vie.

La cheminette s'activa, soudain, et Harry en sortit, agité. Il se laissa, aussitôt, tomber sur un siège.

« Dur moment ? »

« Ca a été comparé à d'autres avec eux. Ils se sont calmés depuis que je les ai menacés de les poursuivre en justice la dernière fois. Etre l'héritier de deux puissantes familles de sorciers a du bon ! »

James ricana et Lili lui donna, aussitôt, une tape sur le bras. Il surprit, néanmoins, un sourire attendrit de Harry avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Son regard se posa sur la table basse où s'accumulait divers papiers. Harry grimaça légèrement puis revint sur ses parents.

« Je pensais à quelque chose pour nous changer les idées… Que diriez vous de décorer la maison pour noël. »

« J'en serais ravie, Harry. » S'enthousiasma Lili.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

« La famille Weasley va me donner quelques unes des leurs. je devais passer noël chez eux mais avec ce qui est… Bref, on a décidé que ça se ferait ici. Ginny va venir me les amener. Elle veut vous rencontrer. »

James et Lili échangèrent un regard. Ginny. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà entendu ce nom à plusieurs reprises. La petite amie, très sérieuse, de leur fils. Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose de la jeune femme, aussi étaient-ils, eux aussi, curieux de la rencontrer.

« Dit nous en un peu plus sur elle. » S'exclama, aussitôt, Lili.

Harry rougit violemment et chercha soutient auprès de son père qui sourit simplement. James se laissa aller en arrière.

« Oui, dis nous en plus ! Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Comment vous vous êtes réunis ? »

« Je voudrais savoir quand. » L'aborda Lili.

Harry soupira mais se plia, volontiers, à l'interrogatoire de ses parents… qui ne s'acheva pas même lorsque Teddy se réveilla. Lili s'appropria, aussitôt, le jeune métamorphomage. Lorsque le sujet de Ginny se fut tari, Lili ne tarda pas à lui donner des conseils pour Teddy. Le père de Harry se mêlait à la conversation lorsque, finalement, Ginny arriva.

James pouffa, malgré lui, lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Bien entendu, il s'attira aussitôt des regards irrités de tous les autres.

« James ! » Siffla sa femme.

« Désolé… C'est juste qu'on dirait vraiment qu'il y a une malédiction chez les Potter. »

« Une malédiction ? » Releva Ginny.

« On tombe amoureux de magnifiques rouquines ! bonjour, Ginny. On est heureux de te rencontrer. »

Ginny sourit et retourna l'accolade de père de son petit ami comme elle l'avait fait pour sa mère. Elle était soulagée que les parents de Harry l'approuve.

Finalement, Ginny resta pour la décoration. Elle profita de ce moment pour dévoiler quelques anecdotes gênantes sur sa propre famille et sur Harry.

« Après avoir fait son invitation à Fleur, Ron n'a plus levé les yeux de son assiette pendant des jours. »

Ginny retira, doucement, une boulle de noël des mains de Teddy sans cesser de rire. Harry était heureux que Ginny soit resté. Elle avait l'art de détendre l'atmosphère sans en avoir l'air. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours utiliser quelqu'un comme tampon mais, après la matinée qu'il avait passé, le sursit était bienvenu.

« Avec qui est-il allé, finalement ? » Demanda Lili.

« Après avoir essuyé mon propre refus, j'ai demandé à une fille de notre année qui avait une sœur jumelle. Ron est allé avec elle. »

« C'était une horrible soirée, de toute façon. » Grommela Ginny.

Au regard curieux de son père, Harry murmura que la première fille qu'il avait invité était son ex. l'explication fut suffisante pour James. Il donna une tape amicale à son fils et dévia la conversation. Harry retourna, avec enthousiasme, à la décoration de sa famille, en paix.

Le mage n noir se redressa et, d'un coup de baguette rageur, brûla les documents qui s'étalaient devant lui. un témoignage de son échec. Une partie de lui avait été vaincu par un simple adolescent ! et avant cela, ce même sorcier l'avait fortement affaibli alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis ! Comment un sorcier aussi médiocre avait-il pu le vaincre ?

Voldemort rageait de ne pas en savoir plus. Trop de choses restaient dans l'ombre à son goût. Lorsqu'il avait, finalement, mis la main sur la dague de Griffondor dans un immonde musée moldu, Voldemort n'avait pas hésité à réaliser un autre horcruxe.

D'après la chronologie qu'il avait pu établir avec ces journaux, il avait créé cet horcruxe miraculeux environs un an avant qu'il ne se rende chez les Potter. Pourquoi était-il allé là bas ? Il avait conclu, après la conférence de presse de la matinée, que ce n'était pas après les parents qui l'avaient intéressé mais bien leur nourrisson ! Il comprenait un peu l'idée derrière le sortilège _Somnus Morthus._ Peu le savait mais il permettait, un peu, au lanceur de puiser dans la magie de ses victimes. Toutefois, être allé après cette famille de cette manière… Qu'avait-il pu découvrir pour que cet enfant en vaille la peine ? Voldemort ne l'avait pas découvert. Le secret avait été bien préservé par ses ennemis… Si jamais ils l'avaient, eux-mêmes découvert.

Voldemort avait du mal à établir un plan d'action. Il ne savait presque rien des circonstances qui l'avaient conduis à sa défaite. Tout ce qu'il savait, avec certitude, c'était que c'était sa dernière chance ! Il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxe… A moins que son autre lui les ait déplacés (ce dont il doutait), ils avaient, certainement, été détruis. Il ne pouvait plus en faire d'autres, non plus… Ce serait suicidaire !

Que faire ? Il n'avait plus de soutiens…. Ces mangemorts étaient morts ou enfermés… Et comment savoir s'ils seraient vraiment fidèles ? Le seul dont il avait retrouvé la trace l'avait trahi d'après les journaux qu'il avait recueillis.

Voldemort devrait se montrer discret. Trouver le moyen de devenir plus fort, plus puissant. Il avait lu certains écrits interdits, il y a longtemps. Des rituels très sombres, long à préparer. Peut-être valaient-ils la peine qu'il les étudie, aujourd'hui.

A l'époque, il avait été impatient. Cela avait été sa perte lorsqu'il était allé après ce bébé, très clairement ! Et l'orgueil avait été la raison de sa défaite, il y a quelques mois. Cette fois ci, il prendrait son temps. il ne sous estimerait pas ses adversaires. Il ferait les choses, seul.

Les rituels de sang l'avaient bien servi jusqu'à maintenant. D'autres le rendraient plus puissant. Il devrait se replonger dans ses vieux grimoires. S'il les avait sortis de sa cachette, il en trouverait d'autres. Il prendrait le temps de sa préparer.

Voldemort regarda les cendres des journaux s'envoler. C'était beau à voir ! Voldemort se délecta de la sensation de paix qui l'envahissait, heureux d'être en vie.


	10. Chapter 9

Noël arriva plus vite que ne l'avait réalisé Harry. Certainement parce qu'énormément d'évènements étaient survenus en même temps, plus ou moins. Curieusement, même alors que tout se bousculait, sa relation avec ses parents n'avait eu aucun mal à se développer. Il y avait, bien entendu, encore des moments de gênes et de tensions mais, au moins, ils ne se comportaient, les uns avec les autres, comme des étrangers. Harry était heureux que tout se passe aussi bien. Rien ne le garantissait, après tout ! Mais, merci à Merlin, tout allait bien.

Les parents s'étaient même assez ressaisis pour sortir un peu hors de la maison. Ils n'étaient pas allés dans des lieux fréquentés. Selon l'avis de tout le monde… Harry n'avait pas tardé à réaliser combien cette idée était pertinente. Leurs quelques sorties avaient été de la folie. Aussi peu fréquenté que ces lieux avaient été, cela avait été suffisant pour qu'ils soient assaillis par les quelques passants qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, leurs sorties finissaient relatées par les journaux ou les magasines. Cela avait eu le mérite de montrer aux parents d'Harry ce qui les attendrait. Toujours…

Leurs identités avaient, finalement, été restaurées officiellement et James était revenu à la tête de la famille Potter… et lorsque Sirius serait, de nouveau, en pleine possession de ses moyens (ce qui ne tarderait pas, Harry en était sûr), ce serait son tour.

Ensuite, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry, ses parents appréciaient la famille Weasley. Cela l'aurait chagriné que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Noël avait été confirmé chez Harry. En fin d'après midi, donc, les Weasley avaient commencé à arriver. Les hommes avaient été chassés par Molly. Finalement, un grand match de quiddich avait été improvisé dans le champ qu'Harry avait acheté avec la maison. Tout le monde s'était amusé et l'ambiance était à la fête.

C'est avec une joie non simulée que tout le monde se mit à table alors que les anecdotes diverses s'échangeaient au-dessus des plats.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa avec maladresse et panique. Il repoussa les draps doux qui le recouvraient et regarda les lieux. Il essaya de se calmer, même alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas cette chambre et que son dernier souvenir était d'être frapper par un sortilège de sa maléfique cousine. La respiration de Sirius se calme, enfin, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était, sans doute, pas en danger. il n'y avait aucun indice, dans cette chambre, à son grand dépit ! Bien qu'agréable et apaisante, cette chambre était neutre. Personne n'avait jamais occupé cette pièce avant lui. ca, au moins, c'était clair ! Sirius se frotta la poitrine pour tenter de faire disparaitre cette sensation glaciale et réalisa, à cette occasion, qu'il portait un pyjama confortable. Bien ! Au moins, il avait été bien traité ici. Sirius fit le point. Il devrait trouver un membre de l'Ordre, se renseigner sur Harry. Rien dans ces derniers souvenirs ne le rassurait sur le bien être de son filleul !

Sirius se leva avec prudence, prêt à aller explorer le reste de cet endroit, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, accompagné de mumures.

« Il faut dormir, maintenant, Teddy. Le père noël va passer et tu auras pleins de jouets. »

Noël ? Combien de temps s'était donc écoulé depuis la bataille au ministère ? Les murmures s'estompèrent alors que l'homme s'éloignait. Il était dans la maison de quelqu'un avec un enfant ? Mais à quoi pensait l'Ordre ! Sirius entrouvrit sa porte et regarda vers le côté, par où était parti la personne. Là bas, à quelques pas seulement, une porte était entrebâillée ! Sirius écouta avec attention et parvint à entendre le propriétaire des lieux malgré sa voix basse. Il chantonnait.

 _Quand le jardinier rit, poussent les céleris._

 _Quand le jardinier dort, poussent les boutons d'or._

 _Quand le jardinier ronfle, les tomates se gonflent._

 _Quand le jardinier rêve, les salades se lèvent._

 _Tout jardinier sait bien qu'il est un magicien._

Il était évident que l'homme aimait profondément l'enfant. Pourquoi, alors, avoir accepté de recueillir Sirius dans ce cas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les indices qu'avait pu recueillir l'animagus indiquaient qu'il était en sécurité avec cet homme. Sa décision fut prise ! Sirius n'était pas connu pour sa patience. A vrai dire : on lui avait reproché, à nombre d'occasions, son impétuosité. Alors, il sortit dans le couloir pour faire face à son hôte sans penser à la surprise qu'il pourrait lui causer.

Sirius ne saurait dire qui d'eux deux fut le plus surpris. Harry ou lui… En revanche, Harry se reprit rapidement.

« Sirius ! »

Le jeune homme bondit en avant et lui donna une forte étreinte à laquelle Sirius répondit par automatisme au premier abord.

« Harry ! Je craignais le pire… Mais, je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ce qui arrive. Où sommes-nous ? Qui est le gamin ? »

Harry grimaça et regarda vers les escaliers avant de se résigner, de toute évidence. Il entraina Sirius dans sa chambre et entreprit de lui relater ce qu'il avait manqué. Depuis la débâcle au ministère jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort. Malgré sa détresse en apprenant la mort de ses amis, Sirius félicita Harry chaleureusement.

« Donc, tout le monde croyait que j'étais mort. »

Harry détourna la tête sous le coup de l'émotion avant de répondre.

« Oui, Dumbledore a bien gardé le secret. Tu es resté dans le coma jusqu'à ce soir. »

Sirius plissa les yeux. Harry et lui avaient été peu en contact mais il se plaisait à penser qu'il connaissait bien son filleul. Or, son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'autre préoccupait Harry. Quelque chose de grand !

« Quoi d'autre, Harry ? »

« Dumbledore avait caché quelqu'un d'autre dans cette clinique. »

« Qui ? »

« Papa et maman. »

Sirius se sentit geler à cette annonce. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion d'avoir une quelconque réaction avant que quelqu'un à la voix familière ouvre la porte, en disant.

« Je viens aux nouvelles, Harry. On te trouvait long. »

Sirius eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il eut face à lui son meilleur ami, James, au mieux de sa forme !

Voldemort regarda, avec satisfaction, les corps inconscients autour de lui. Cette partie du rituel de Sekhmet était certainement le plus facile. Des moldus de tous les âges. Voldemort avait été surpris que ce rituel obscur exige la participation de ces êtres de boue. Mais les vieux textes étaient clairs ! Si Voldemort voulait recevoir la force et le pouvoir qu'il désirait alors, il devait suivre les instructions à la lettre. Dans ce genre d'exercice, les erreurs n'étaient pas tolérées.

Aussi, Voldemort avait d'abord acquis l'immense dalle de pierres qui trônait, maintenant, au milieu de cette grange simpliste. Il l'avait purifié avec patience, pendant des jours avant d'inscrire avec son propre sang les runes d'un temps ancien. Ensuite, le moment était venu d'aller chercher les êtres à sacrifier.

Le rituel exigeait dix huit non-bénis (soit dix huit personnes qui ne disposaient pas de la magie) à cette date précise. Que Voldemort manque le bon alignement des astres et il pourrait attendre un an ! Les dix huit moldus avaient été facile à capturer. Bien sûr, le sorcier savait à quoi s'en tenir sur ce nombre. Il connaissait le symbolisme des nombres. Dix huit pour le secret et la destruction. Dix huit personnes dont le souffle vital appartiendrait à Voldemort.

Le mage noir fit le tour de la dalle et vérifia les runes. Tout était parfait ! Sur la dalle, les moldus commençaient à bouger, mollement. Ils se réveillaient. Il était temps de commencer. Voldemort ne craignait pas que les moldus gâchent le rituel, ils ne pourraient pas bouger de la dalle. Comme aucune magie ne devait être réalisée autour du lieu du sacrifice, Voldemort les avait liés avec une corde de gobelin. Rien n'était plus solide ! Vodemort se déshabilla, donc. Le rituel sommait la nudité pour les sacrifices. Voldemort ne s'était pas attarder sur le pourquoi. C'était un très ancien rituel païen, après tout. Et cela ne lui causait aucun problème !

La dague de griffondor avait soif de sang, comme son nouveau propriétaire. Voldemort s'agenouilla près du premier moldu. L'homme ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté lorsqu'il perçut une présence près de lui. voldemort prit plaisir à attendre que le moldu comprenne tout à fait la situation. Le mage sourit en grand lorsque la créature pathétique gesticula dans une piètre tentative de s'éloigner de lui. alors seulement, dans un geste fluide, trancha la gorge du moldu, indifférent au sang. Les runes peintes autour et sur la dalle du sacrifice s'illuminèrent d'un rouge sanguinaire alors que la magie opérait. Voldemort ne s'attarda pas davantage sur le corps agonisant du moldu avant de passer à sa prochaine victime. Il était plus satisfait à chaque coup porté parce qu'à chaque fois, il se rapprochait de son but ultime.


	11. Chapter 10

La joie de Noël et du réveil de Sirius ne durèrent pas longtemps, malheureusement. Deux jours plus tard, Kingsley arriva chez Harry avec de tristes nouvelles.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient là pour le déjeuner. Ils jouaient les tampons, encore une fois. Bien qu'Harry aurait pu se passer. Comme ses parents. A vrai dire, maintenant, que les choses s'étaient tassées, ils auraient pu profiter d'un peu de temps, seuls. Ses amis voulaient bien faire. Il suffirait que Harry trouve les bons mots pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles quelques temps.

Mais il était dit, apparemment, qu'ils n'auraient pas un moment de paix. Kingsley arriva sans avertissement avec les nouvelles d'un nouveau massacre.

« C'est un rituel sombre. »

Harry soupira longuement et se leva en annonçant qui il appelait certains membres de l'Ordre. Pendant ce temps, le ministre mettait en courant les personnes déjà présentes du dernier rituel.

« Nous avons découvert la nature des recherches des archéomages. Ils recherchaient la dague de griffondor. »

Ron et Hermione s'entreregardèrent, alarmés. Kingsley grimaça :

« Oui, je sais. Harry m'a parlé de ces horcruxes. Je crains que cette dague en soit un. Je crains que Voldemort soit de retour et préparé quelque chose de très sombre. »

James et Lily, pris dans le récit du ministre, sursautèrent lorsque la cheminette s'activa. Arthur et Molly Weasley brossèrent leurs vêtements sales et s'éloignèrent pour laisser place aux nouveaux arrivants. Ils n'en connaissaient pas beaucoup mais chacun vint les saluer avec joie. Tous sauf Severus qui restait à l'écart dès son arrivée. Malgré tout, il leur donna un long regard chargé d'émotion. En particulier à Lily. Toutefois, la sorcière n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher de son ami. La réunion commença.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix furent, sans surprise, horrifiés par ce qu'avait créé Voldemort. Plus horrifiés encore de réaliser qu'un objet avait échappé à la vigilance du trio de sauveurs et que Voldemort était, de nouveau, une réalité.

« C'est certain ? A-t-on une idée de ce qu'il veut ? » Demanda Hestia Jones, anxieuse.

« Il a déjà fait deux massacres. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que Voldemort prépare quelque chose de grand. J'ai donc remis à Severus tous les détails de l'affaire. »

Tous les regards s'orientèrent aussitôt vers le potionniste qui hocha la tête.

« Pour le premier massacre, je ne peux rien dire mais Kingsley a raison. Le rituel qu'il a débuté est l'un des plus sombres et des plus anciens. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver sa trace. »

Le potionniste sortit un rouleau de parchemins qu'il déroula avec prudence.

« Voici l'un des quelques rares exemplaires de la retranscription du rituel. »

Toute l'assemblée s'était un peu penchée pour avoir un meilleur regard sur le parchemin. Harry grimaça à son aspect. Il était certain que le texte était écrit avec du sang. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que c'était du sang animal plutôt qu'humain. Toutefois, après qu'il eut croisé son regard, Severus s'empressa de le détromper.

« C'est écrit avec du sang humain. Cependant, ce n'est rien d'étonnant pour un rituel inca. »

« Inca. » Grinça Hermione.

James pinça les lèvres. Comme tout le monde, il avait attendu parlé de ce peuple. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers parmi eux. Comme tous les peuples de l'antiquité, ils maniaient de la magie sauvage sans instruments pour la canaliser. En dehors de leur sacrifice et de leurs rituels sanglants. Les archéomages pensaient que c'était ce qui les avait conduis à leur perte. Ils s'accordaient, tous, à le dire. Tout comme ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que n'importe lequel de leurs rituels était plus puissant que ceux de l'âge d'or de la magie. Si Volemort s'était résigné à utiliser ce genre de rituel. C'était une catastrophe.

« S'il réussit à bien effectuer ce type de rituels, il sera plus puissant que jamais. » Murmura Sirius.

« Ou il amènera une force plus maléfique encore. » Continua Dedalus Diggle.

Il y a un instant de silence jusqu'à ce que Lili le brise.

« En quoi consiste ce rituel ? Quelles sont les étapes ? »

Severus glissa un rapide regard vers Lili et Harry se décala, mal à l'aise. Puis l'ancien professeur de potions reprit :

« Le sacrifice de dix-huit moldus, désignés ici comme des non-bénis. Le second sacrifice consiste à sacrifier dix-neuf sorciers… Le troisième étape exige de verser le sang de treize être purs. »

Un apport e souffle horrifié se fit entendre de la pièce. Harry serra la mâchoire. Il se doutait que le rituel impliquerait des enfants. Les incas étaient connus pour cela, après tout. Même dans le monde moldu. Harry n'était même pas surpris que Voldemort soit prêt à commettre cet acte.

« Nous avons quel délais ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Nous avons jusqu'à la pleine lune. »

« La pleine lune, vraiment ? » Demanda Bill Weasley.

« Oui. » Répondit Severus, d'un ton sec.

« Est-ce que vous avez des indices qui nous permette de localiser le prochain lieu de sacrifice ? » S'empressa d'intervenir Harry.

Severus détourna ses yeux irrités de Bill Weasley pour revenir sur le parchemin.

« Il utilisera les lignes telluriques… Il faut juste faire des recherches plus poussées. »

« Nous avons un mois. Alors, tout le monde au travail. Chercher, tous, de votre côté. Ensuite, transmettez vos découvertes à Harry. Harry, je compte sur toi pour relayer les informations… »

Harry retint un soupir mais hocha la tête. Cela signifia la fin de la réunion. Tout le monde quitta la maison et Harry fut, finalement, seul avec ses parents, Teddy et Sirius.

« Je vais préparer le repas. » Indiqua, soudain, Lili.

Elle fila, sans attendre, de réponse. Cela ne serait pas venu à l'esprit que c'était là, pour sa mère, un moyen de se vider l'esprit. ce ne fut donc que son père et Sirius.

« Bon sang, on en finira jamais ! Chaque fois qu'on croit en avoir fini avec Voldemort, il réapparait. »

« C'est sa dernière chance. Hermione est certaine qu'il n'a pas pu faire plus d'horcruxe. Elle est assez certaine que ça explique son apparence… difforme. »

« Difforme ? Comment ça ? » S'étonna James.

Harry se leva alors que Teddy commençait à pleurer pour sortir de son parc. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps pour décrire, en termes crus, Voldemort. Harry secoua la tête. Sirius tenait la description de Harry, lui-même. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Voldemort. Il laissa les deux hommes discuter et tourna son attention sur Teddy.

Le petit garçon sourit et Harry sentit de la tension s'écouler de son être. tout de même, il avait abandonné l'idée de la carrière d'auror et voilà qu'il était, de nouveau, impliqué dans une affaire qui concernait Voldemort. Il ne voulait plus de combats dans sa vie. Etait ce trop demandé ? Car il ne pourrait pas y échapper… Et, au fond, il ne voulait pas. il voulait clore cette folie avec le mage noir. Une bonne fois pour toute !


	12. Chapter 11

James fixait, les sentiments mitigés, Harry et Sirius dans le petit pré qui appartenait à Harry et qui lui servait, essentiellement, de petit terrain de quiddich et d'aire de jeux pour Teddy. D'un côté, il était soulagé qu'Harry soit aussi proche de son parrain. cela prouvait qu'il faisait confiance en Sirius. Sirius avait été présent auprès de son filleul… Autant qu'il lui avait été possible. Mais James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux de son meilleur ami. A l'heure actuelle, il lui semblait impossible d'approcher ce niveau de proximité avec son fils.

Il jalousait même sa femme ! Harry et elle s'étaient assez vite rapprochés. Du moins, ils parlaient sans trop de difficultés ou de gênes, contrairement à James et Harry.

C'était démoralisant… James ne savait pas à quoi cette différence de liaison était due… Harry s'était peut-être plus facilement lié à sa mère parce qu'il avait moins de présences maternelles dans sa vie. D'après les détails sur l'enfance de leur fils qu'ils avaient pu glaner, ce n'était certainement pas Pétunia qui lui avait fourni amour et conseil. La facilité de liaison d'Harry et Lili étaient donc facile à comprendre. Naturelle.

James ne pensait pas qu'il puisse se lier de cette manière avec Harry. Harry avait eu plus de présences masculines bénéfiques dans sa vie… Arthur, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et même Rogue entrait dans cette liste. Comment Harry pourrait-il encore avoir besoin de lui ?

De son côté, Lili ne pensait pas qu'il y a le moindre problème. Elle disait simplement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. il faudrait du temps à tout le monde pour s'adapter. Ce n'était facile pour personne, selon ses propres mots. James ne le niait pas et il espérait sincèrement que Lili avait raison. il espérait que son enfant avait encore besoin de lui.

Pourtant lorsqu'il voyait Sirius et Harry côte à côte, il doutait à chaque fois.

Teddy réapparut, soudain, brisant la discussion des deux hommes qui rattrapaient certainement le temps perdu. Le garçonnet avait les cheveux couleur blé pour le moment. James avait appris à reconnaitre la signification de certaine manifestation colorée du métamorphomage. Ce blond doré signifiait simplement qu'il était très heureux. Le petit garçon se déplaçait à rythme rapidement à quatre pattes, à la poursuite de tous insectes qui attiraient son regard.

Ce genre de spectacles était aussi un crève-cœur pour Lili et James. Pour eux, c'était encore il y a peu de temps qu'ils vivaient le même genre de scènes avec Harry. Ils n'avaient pas encore totalement intégré le fait que le petit garçon était maintenant ce jeune homme merveilleusement grandi.

Sirius et Harry échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Sirius se redressa d'un mouvement fluide en soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Sirius ne sembla même pas surpris de trouver James à les observer. James se doutait que Sirius avait perçu sa présence dès la première minute. Sirius avait aussi énormément changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, avant cet horrible halloween. Il n'avait connu Sirius qu'insouciant et joyeux. Bien sûr, son arrogant ami pouvait se montrer sérieux mais c'était assez rare. A présent, c'était le contraire… Son ami souriait rarement. Du moins, le plein et sincère sourire que James lui avait toujours vu était rare. Et son rire l'était encore plus. Mais quoi de plus normal après avoir passé un peu plus d'une décennie à Azkaban…

« James ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes dans ton coin ? Tu aurais du nous rejoindre. »

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. »

Sirius ajusta son emprise sur Teddy, apparemment inconsciemment, et secoua la tête.

« James, tu vas devoir faire le premier pas sur ce coup. Harry veut une relation père-fils avec toi mais il a peur. »

James laissa son regard glisser encore une fois vers son fils adulte. Le jeune homme n'avait pas regardé en arrière une seule fois. Il s'était laissé en arrière et regardait maintenant le ciel. Sirius l'abandonna sans plus de cérémonie. James prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'assoir près de jeune homme. Harry lui jeta un rapide regard puis se redressa.

« Eh… »

« Salut, Harry. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait parler. »

Harry sourit plus franchement et se redressa.

« Je dois dire que c'est difficile… Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles de moi dans ta vie… que tu es besoin de moi. »

« … Papa. j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Et tu as toujours été avec moi. »

Comme lui jeta un regard interrogateur, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un patronus. James écarquilla les yeux en suivant du regard le cerf argenté qui gambadait devant eux.

« C'est exactement… »

« Ta forme d'animagus… Remus et Sirius m'en ont parlé. J'aime Sirius et Arthur. J'ai aimé Remus… Mais tu es mon père. Personne ne pouvait te remplacer. »

James, ému, détourna les yeux de la protection magique et se racla la gorge.

« Alors, quand as-tu appris à faire un patronus. »

Harry rit un peu puis se lança dans l'histoire.

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était tout autre. Rogue et Hermione avaient, finalement, arrêté leur choix sur le site de Stonehenge. Selon eux, c'est là que Voldemort aurait plus de chances de se trouver. Pour eux, Voldemort choisirait le lieu le plus magique pour effectuer le second sacrifice. Cependant, personne n'avait voulu prendre de risques. Les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors que Kingsley avait réussis à réunir avaient été séparés en plusieurs groupes et envoyés dans tous les sites potentiels.

James et Sirius s'étaient positionnés, avec Harry et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre, sur le site de Stonehenge le jour-j. de bonne heure pour être certains de ne pas rater Voldemort. Ils avaient, en leur possession, les mornilles modifiées d'Hermione pour communiquer facilement.

Seulement, tout indiquait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur le bon site. Qu'aucun des groupes ne se trouvait sur le bon site ! Il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement, nulle part. or, la lune arrivait à son zénith ! Le moment clé du sacrifice arrivait et, pourtant, rien n'indiquait que Voldemort n'ait jamais mi les pieds ici… ou nulle part ailleurs.

Si Harry avait été plus naïf, il aurait pu penser que Voldemort avait choisi d'attendre mais il refusait d'y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que le mage noir soit devenu patient. Non, Harry était certain qu'il agirait ce soir. Mais la question était où et comment ? Pour Harry, ils se trouvaient au bon endroit. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, criait que Voldemort était bien là, prêt à agir.

Sur un mouvement d'humeur, Harry rompit la formation qu'il composait avec son père et son parrain et s'avança davantage sur le site, plus en vue. Il provoqua une certaine agitation sur tous les membres du groupe mais seuls les deux membres de sa famille s'avancèrent après lui.

D'un léger mouvement du poignet, Harry alluma sa baguette et étudia les environs avec un regard plus attentif. Ce fut tout à fait par hasard qu'il trouva le petit détail qui révéla tout. Voldemort était bien là, à Stonehenge, mais ils avaient cherché au mauvais endroit. Ce fut un simple bout de tissu qui dévoila l'emplacement de Voldemort. Il était là, coincé sous une lourde pierre ! Voldemort devait se trouver ici même depuis des heures ou peut-être même des jours ! Ce que l'Ordre n'avait pas envisagé, c'était que le mage noir puisse avoir découvert quelques redoutables sur le vieux site de magie. Or, ce bout de tissu dévoilait l'un de ces secrets ! Stonehenge était bien constitué de galeries souterraines dont on avait toujours soupçonné l'existence. Voldemort en avait, de toute évidence, découvert l'accès entre les pages de vieux grimoires.

En faisant cette découverte, Harry resta figé, indifférent aux jurons de son père et de son parrain. Voldemort et ses prochaines victimes étaient là-dessous. Hors d'atteinte ! Pour Harry, c'était évident, il était trop tard ! Ils ne parviendraient jamais à forcer à temps l'entrée de ces galeries souterraines

James et Sirius devaient le savoir, eux aussi, mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Après avoir rameuté les autres, ils entreprirent de lancer une variété de sortilèges contre la pierre, sans faire de pause. Harry sortit de sa torpeur et suivit leur exemple avec le mince espoir qu'ils aient de la chance.


	13. Chapter 12

Voldemort leva à peine les yeux lorsque les premiers sons des sortilèges de ses ennemis lui parvinrent, réverbérés par les murs humides des galeries mystérieux. Il n'était pas inquiété. Personne ne parviendrait à lui de cette façon. On ne pouvait pas forcer les issues d'un lieu aussi magique que Stonehenge. Il fallait un mot de passe pour pénétrer dans les galeries de Stonehenge. Le mot de passe n'était pas facilement trouvé. Voldemort avait du éplucher nombres de recueils oubliés pour découvrir la vérité sur ce qu'il y avait sous les pierres sacrées et encore plus pour savoir comment y accéder. Il aurait fallu qu'il laisse la porte grande ouverte pour que ceux qui l'attendaient là haut arrivent jusqu'à eux.

Voldemort se doutait de l'identité de certains d'entre eux. Depuis son réveil, il avait enquêté sur sa précédente version et sur sa fin. Il avait appris les noms de ceux qui avaient participé à sa chute précédente. Leur heure viendrait ! Lorsqu'il détiendrait assez de pouvoir, il les éliminerait. Par précaution. Toutefois, il voulait les voir de ses propres yeux au moins une fois avant ce jour. Aujourd'hui pouvait être l'opportunité qu'il l'attendait. Sans doute profiterait-il de cette nuit pour avoir un regard sur ses ennemis.

Voldemort se déplaça, donc, lentement en effleurant les murs gravés de runes, et rejoignit la salle principale. Toutes les galeries convergeaient vers cette salle. Voldemort y avait placé ceux qu'il avait choisis pour ce second sacrifice. Des sorciers de tous âges et de tout sexe. Ils étaient inconscients et le mage noir préférait que cela reste ainsi. Il voulait que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible. Sans heurte. Donc, ils restèrent inconscients tout au long du rituel.

Les runes qu'il avait personnellement tracées autour du cercle de sorcier commencèrent à s'illuminer. Il était tant ! La lune était à sa place. Voldemort s'agenouilla sans cérémonie près de la première et glissa la lame de la dague le long de la gorge de la sorcière. Il sourit doucement lorsque, malgré le coma magique, sa victime eut un léger soubresaut. Le sang carmin se détacha sur la peau pâle. Pour cette première victime, Voldemort prit le temps de tout regarder. Il observa sa victime donner des signes d'inconfort et de détresse alors qu'elle essayait de sortir de son coma artificiel pour préserver sa vie. Toutefois, la sorcière n'y parvint pas. Voldemort regarda alors, avec un léger sourire, la sorcière peiner à respirer puis, soudain, ce fut la fin. Elle cessa de respirer et perdit la vie. A la seconde où sa victime lâcha son dernier souffle, une puissante impulsion de magie s'échappa de la salle et s'éloigna en cercle.

Voldemort hocha la tête pour lui même, satisfait. Le sacrifice avait bien débuté. Il pouvait continuer. Il se redressa d'un mouvement leste et passa à sa seconde victime.

Harry se figea comme les autres lorsque la pulsation magique passa à travers eux pour s'éloigner toujours plus loin. La sensation était glaçante. Un malaise qu'Harry avait appris à attribuer à la magie noire l'envahit. Cette magie était différente de toutes celles que Harry avait rencontré jusqu'à ce jour. Plus puissante, plus sauvage. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry. Pas seulement parce qu'il savait ce que signifiait cette impulsion. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'un des sorciers kidnappés par Voldemort était décédé. Et que sa mort avait provoqué cette impulsion magique en réponse.

« Merlin tout puissant ! » Souffla James.

Harry n'avait pas à regarder son père savoir qu'il était venu à la même conclusion que lui. Voldemort avait fait sa première victime.

Ils reprirent, tous, leur tentative désespérée d'entrer dans ces mystérieuses galeries mais Harry était plus certain que jamais ils n'entreraient là-dessous. Pas sans que Voldemort ne le veuille. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient pas ne rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter d'essayer. Trop de vie dépendait d'eux.

Alors, Harry, en dépit de ses doutes, continua à lancer des sortilèges. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle impulsion les atteignait, ils augmentaient, tous, le niveau de leurs sortilèges. Tout cela en vint. Bientôt, dix-neuf impulsions étaient arrivées jusqu'à eux. Si les recherches de Rogue étaient exactes (et elles devaient l'être), il était trop tard. Toutes les personnes prisent par Voldemort étaient mortes.

Soudain, les impulsions revinrent en arrière. La magie sacrificielle revenait à Voldemort. Il allait absorber toute cette puissante, cette magie quasi inconnue de nos jours. Ils étaient presque certain de ce fait, bien qu'ils ignorent pourquoi exactement. La magie provoquée par cet ignoble sacrifice revenait à celui qui l'avait perpétré avec une finalité qu'ils ignoraient.

Voldemort avait prit son temps pour les dernières victimes et lorsque le dernier sorcier rendit son dernier soupir, Voldemort ferma simplement les yeux lorsque la magie lorsque la magie réagit, de nouveau, à la mort de ce sacrifice. C'était satisfaisant. A chaque réussite, il se rapprochait de son but. Si ce n'est les échos des sortilèges de ces ennemis, là haut, les souterrains étaient silencieux.

Voldemort ressentit, soudain, une douleur à l'épaule là où il s'était tatoué la rune lié au rituel avant de commencer celui-ci. Elle emmagasinait toute la magie expulsée par les sacrifices vers la fin, la douleur fut telle que Voldemort tomba à genoux. Il ne laissa échapper aucune plainte cependant. Qu'est-ce que quelques souffrances si elles le menaient à l'immortalité ? Voldemort avait souffert en séparant son âme. La création de ses horcruxes n'avaient pas été une mince affaire mais c'était grâce à ça que Voldemort avait pu déjouer la mort à plusieurs reprises.

Finalement, la souffrance prit fin et Voldemort pu se relever. Alors, sans un regard pour les malheureux à ses pieds, il prit la direction de la seconde entrée.

La magie disparue sous terre et, pendant un moment, rien d'autre ne se passa. Puis la lourde dalle qui celait l'entrée devant elle se décala pour laisser le chemin libre. Les autres se précipitèrent dans les galeries. Toutefois, Harry resta en arrière. Il percevait quelque chose de dérangeant, quelque chose de familier. Puis, il réalisa ce que c'était. Il n'avait plus aucun horcruxe en lui, il ne pouvait pas en percevoir un autre comme il l'avait fait par le passé… Toutefois, il avait grandi avec cette chose. Il était familier avec cette magie sombre. Harry leva les yeux et rencontra, aussitôt, la haute silhouette qui le surplombait. Voldemort. Harry ne tenta pas de l'approcher ou de lancer un sortilège. Un sortilège ne l'aurait jamais atteint, il était trop loin. Harry ne pourrait pas l'approcher. Il fuirait avant qu'Harry réussisse. Donc, il se contenta de soutenir le regard de son ennemi de toujours. Il se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Voldemort s'était attardé. Le mage noir avait voulu jaugé ses adversaires.

Voldemort inclina doucement la tête et transplana sans avertissement. Harry soupira et se força à descendre dans les galeries de Stonehenge. Il savait que ce qu'il trouverait ne serait pas réjouissant.


	14. Chapitre 13

C'était un échec complet. Un désastre. Ils avaient été incapables de sauver quelqu'un. Ils en avaient été loin, bon sang ! ils n'avaient même pas pu entrer dans le souterrain avant que Voldemort ne le veuille. En réalisant que tout se déroulait en leur défaveur, Harry avait confié Teddy à Ginny et lui avait demandé de partir quelques temps. par mesure de précaution… Voldemort ne semblait pas vouloir attaquer frontalement pour le moment mais Harry avait préféré rester prudent. Donc, Ginny et Teddy étaient loin. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils pouvaient aussi bien être en visite chez Charlie, en Roumanie, ou partout ailleurs. Harry avait voulu que leur destination reste secrète. Encore une fois, par mesure de précaution.

Depuis leur départ, Harry était un désordre complet. Il l'avouait volontiers. Il pensait être tranquille. En paix mais, surtout, débarrassé de Voldemort ! Mais voilà qu'il refaisait surface. Tout aussi sanguinaire, sinon plus, qu'auparavant. Alors, pour évacuer toute sa frustration et sa colère, Harry s'était enfermé dans la chambre d'entrainement. Refusant de voir quiconque. Il voulait se préparer à la confrontation incontournable avec Voldemort. Il n'y échapperait pas Voldemort pouvait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses mais pas imprudent. Il ne laisserait certainement les personnes qui avaient défié et trahi son ancienne version en vie. Donc, Harry s'entrainait avec acharnement derrière une porte close.

C'était, d'ailleurs, cette porte close que James était appuyé contre le mur, face à une porte close. Harry s'était enfermé depuis douze heures, maintenant, dans la salle d'entrainement. Pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration, sans doute. Jamais Harry ne lui parut plus inaccessible qu'en ce moment. James voulait lui parler, il voulait l'aider mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment procédé. Comment pouvait-il arriver à l'approcher ? Les premières heures, ils avaient, tous, été d'accord pour lui laisser de l'espace. Toutefois, cela faisait trop longtemps, maintenant. Lili aurait su quoi faire. Toutefois, elle n'était pas là pour l'aider, le conseiller. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là. Depuis six heures maintenant, elle recherchait avec Rogue, Malefoy et Hermione davantage d'informations sur le rituel de Seckmet. Ils avaient eu accès à la bibliothèque des langues de plomb. Les avantages d'être le Sauveur et d'être l'ami du ministre, certainement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lili n'était pas là pour l'aider.

« Il est toujours enfermé. »

James se crispa une fraction de seconde puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Sirius était, de toute évidence, soucieux lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de parler avec ton fils.»

James répondit par une grimace irritée et secoua la tête.

« Il veut, de toute évidence, être seul. »

« Oui, Harry a tendance à s'isoler. il n'a pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide. Il n'a pas pu compter sur beaucoup d'adulte dans sa vie et jamais longtemps. Il ne viendrait pas à nous par lui-même, James. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit James mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Sirius leva les yeux et le poussa vers la porte. James prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Sans surprise, ils trouvèrent Harry en plein entrainement. Encore. Le jeune homme ne se tourna pas vers eux mais la soudaine raideur de ses épaules leur indiqua qu'il savait très bien qui était entré. Finalement, Harry tourna les yeux vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

« On est simplement venu s'entrainer. N'est-ce pas, James ? »

« Oui… »

Harry leur décocha un tel regard qu'il était évident que Harry voyait clair à travers leur acte. Il ne releva pas, toutefois, et fit un léger signe de tête pour pousser les deux hommes à le rejoindre.

L'entrainement débuta. C'était des duels amicaux mais aucun d'eux ne se ménageaient pour autant. Ils ne lançaient pas de sortilèges mortelles ou pouvant gravement blesser mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant inoffensif. C'était un duel de niveau auror… Et, pour être honnête, James fut surpris que son fils soit d'un tel niveau. Il était jeune, après tout, et avait choisi la carrière de médicomage. Sirius, quant à lui, ne montrait aucune surprise. Sans doute, le niveau d'Harry s'expliquait par son adolescence seule. Il avait vécu sous la menace permanente de Voldemort et de ses fidèles. Harry avait dû apprendre à la dure à ne pas rester vulnérable. Il avait dû apprendre à ne pas rester sans défense. Il devait s'entrainer régulièrement. James était fier, bien sûr, mais il maudissait le fait que son fils se sente obliger de faire cela pour se sentir en sécurité.

Une heure de plus passa avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent et ne s'assoit sur le sol matelassé de la pièce. Ce ne fut que là que Harry prit la parole pour se confier. Ses paroles ne furent pas surprenantes. Le retour certifié de Voldemort bouleversait Harry. Ses projets encore vagues le terrifiaient mais, surtout, Harry se sentait coupable. D'après Harry, les morts du rituel entrepris par Voldemort étaient de sa seule faute. Il avait été chargé de détruire les horcruxes. Or, l'un d'entre eux lui avait échappé ce qui avait permis à cette parodie d'être humain de renaitre. Encore une fois. Et, à présent, Voldemort était proche d'acquérir plus de puissance que jamais ou de libérer une entité oubliée et plus puissante que tout ce que le monde moderne avait connu. Et, malheureusement, toutes les paroles de son père et de son parrain ne purent chasser cette idée de son esprit. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un seule moyen de se racheter : c'était de mettre hors d'état de nuire le mage noir.

Lili reposa un autre ouvrage avec un soupir désespéré. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, à la recherche d'un complément d'information sur le rituel ou les créatures à laquelle il faisait appel. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé jusqu'à présent. C'était une catastrophe ! Il allait manquer de temps ! Le rituel avait déjà fait trop de morts ! Lili ne voulait pas penser au prochain sacrifice. Ils savaient, tous, en quoi il consistait. C'était l'une des rares dont ils étaient certains. Le dernier sacrifice impliquait que le sang de treize enfants soit versé… Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ça arriver ! Malheureusement, ils n'en savaient pas assez pour contrer Voldemort.

Ce qui justifiait totalement leur présence dans la mystérieuse et normalement impénétrable bibliothèque du département des mystères. En d'autres circonstances, Lili aurait été plus que ravie de cette opportunité. Elle aurait profité de la lecture de ces ouvrages mais la situation était trop désastreuse. Lili trouvait encore incroyable de se trouver là. Elle commençait à peine à réaliser à quel point Harry était renommé. Assez en tous cas pour lui ouvrir des portes qui, normalement, ne s'ouvraient jamais.

Lili releva les yeux du manuscrit qu'elle lisait et les posa sur ses compagnons de recherches. Hermione, Severus et Draco Malefoy. L'atmosphère était tendue ici. pas seulement en raison du danger qui s'annonçait. La tension qui existait s'expliquait surtout par l'histoire qui existait entre ces trois là. De plus, aucun n'était très à l'aise face à elle. Lili savait qu'aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment agir en sa présence. Hermione, bien sûr, était la plus détendue. En raison de son amitié avec Harry, certainement. L'attitude de Severus était facile à comprendre. Toutefois, Lili espérait que le temps résoudrait ce problème. Elle voulait vraiment renouveler son amitié avec Severus. C'était le comportement de Draco Malefoy qui l'avait laissé perplexe pour quelque temps. Le passif de sa famille ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. Puis, Lili avait compilé toutes les informations qu'elle avait recueillies sur le jeune homme et comprit le pourquoi de son comportement prudent presque à l'excès. Harry et ce Draco avaient été adversaire à l'école. Or, connaissant la famille Mafefoy, Lili pouvait deviner facilement que Draco n'avait pas été tendre avec Harry en termes de moquerie. En particulier sur le manque de famille d'Harry. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Draco se sente gêné à ses côtés.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » S'exclama Hermione.

Elle posa un lourd ouvrage sur la table, soulevant un nuage de poussières. Ils se penchèrent, tous, en avant pour lire ce que leur indiquait la jeune fille. Lili sentit son corps se glacer à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la lecture. C'était plus terrible que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

« Le rituel permet d'invoquer les entités d'avant monde et de leur demander des faveurs. » Commença Hermione.

« Des entités d'avant monde ? » Releva Severus.

« Des êtres qui ont vécu avant toutes créatures vivantes connues. Des êtres qui pouvaient manipuler de la magie puissante. Selon ce qui est noté ici, elles sont quasiment tombées dans l'oubli à la naissance de l'humanité. »

Ils se décalèrent, tous, mal à l'aise. Finalement, Draco se racla la gorge.

« Mais on connait leur existence… »

« Oui parce qu'elles ne sont… mortes. Les hypothèses des langues-de-plombs sont qu'elles sont immortelles ou presque. Elles seraient incorporelles. »

« Comment connait-on leur existence ? »

Hermione glissa un regard vers Lili. Lili ne prit pas ombrage de son expression surprise. Lili avait à peine ouvert la bouche durant leurs séances de recherche.

Apparemment, selon ce qu'il écrit, elles s'adressaient à certaines personnes. On ne sait pas comment les sorciers sont choisis. Les langues-de-plombs ont mis du temps pour réaliser que ce n'était pas que des délires. Au fils des siècles, ils ont réalisé que ce que disait ces soient disant fous étaient toujours sensiblement la même chose.

D'un geste, Severus poussa la jeune fille hésitante à continuer.

« Ils ont compris que c'était des instructions pour contacter ces entités. C'est le rituel. »

« Seulement contacter ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, Non ? » Murmura Draco.

« Sauf si au moins un des sacrifices est pratiqué avec un objet touché par la magie d'une entité. De cette manière, vous vous engagez à faire entrer l'entité dans notre monde. »

« La dague de Griffondor… La légende dit qu'elle a été forgée avec de la puissante magie. De la magie que Griffondor ne comprenait pas. » Apporta Draco.

« Tu en sais beaucoup sur Griffondor ? » S'étonna Hermione.

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'on sait ce que veulent ces entités ? » Se renseigna Severus.

« Non... Mais est-ce important ? Une telle créature relâchée dans notre monde serait un désastre. Quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise… »

Aux mots, pleins de vérités, d'Hermione, chacun tomba dans un silence contemplatif.


	15. Chapter 14

Il n'avait pas Discuter lorsqu'ils étaient revenus chez harry. Personne ne voulait perdre du temps. Laisser Voldemort achevé ce rituel était hors de question ! Pour de nombreuses raisons. En dehors du faite qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser voldemort gagner, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser contacter une créature inconnue et la lâcher sur le monde. Mais Voldemort gagnerait il même ? Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur cette entité immortelle. Aucun membre de l'ordre ne pensait que Voldemort en sache plus ce qu'eux a ce , il semblait déterminé à achever c'est ignoble rituel. Aveuglé par sa soif de puissance et d'immortalité Voldemort continuait sur sa lancée. Il semblait indifférent aux conséquences qu'occasionnaient de contacter cette créature primordial. D'ailleurs, lui-même serait-il vraiment épargné par le retour teintées lettre ? La question ne semblait pas de l'inquieter.

Le faite était que maintenant l'ordre s'inquiétait davantage de l'éventuel retour de cette chose que de Voldemort. Ils avaient, tous, mais leurs esprits sur le but d'empêcher sa matérialisation physique puisque, apparemment, c'était ainsi que cela , pour cela il fallait retrouver Voldemort. C'est ici que l'objet trouvé Par ton intervenait . C'était leur meilleure chance d'empêcher tout cela de se produire. Certainement leur unique chance, à vrai dire, de localiser Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

donc, alors que harry se reposait et se remettait de leur dernière rencontre avec le mage noir, le reste de l'ordre s'employait à ressembler les ingrédients nécessaires pour que la potion de localisation. Malheureusement, certains été plutôt rare et ils avaient perdu du temps à chercher où les trouver. La chance avait été de leur côté pour l'occasion. Les vieilles familles aimaient entreposer des objets rares. Aussi entre les Malefoy et les Potter ainsi que les Black, ils avaient trouvé les précieux ingrédients.

Les ingrédients avez rapidement et te ramener et plus de te défier s'était attaché à la préparation de la position. Elle finissait de bouillir lorsque Harry sortit de sa chambre, plus frais. Il était cerné mais il semblait avoir de l'énergie à revendre. Harry se pencha avec prudence sur la potion.

"il y en a pour une heure encore" lui apprit sa mère.

Harry au chat la tête et se déplace dans la cuisine ou son père et son père, avec d'autres membres de l'ordre, de vieux amis, discutaient. Pour la première fois, James prenez le temps de rattraper avec eux. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était concentré sur sa famille. Sur Harry. Ils étaient employés à construire un début de relation avec son fils unique. Or, Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il s'autorisait à s'ouvrir aux autres. Harry en était heureux et soulagé. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer sans forcer les choses, maintenant. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si les choses évoluaient en douceur, à partir de là. S'il voulait entretenir une relation saine c'était mieux que les parents d'Harry recommence à vivre pour lui. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'aucune apocalypse se déclencherait à cause de Voldemort. Harry était heureux que ses parents obtiennent une seconde chance.

le regard de Harry quitta le petit groupe en pleine discussion pour s'arrêter sur une pile de lettres. Le jeune sorcier soupira. Il savait déjà que toutes ces lettres provenait de fan. Ses amis proches le contactaient rarement Par hiboux. Malgré tout, harry s'employa à trier le courrier.

Heureusement ! Harry s'immobilisa alors qu'une écriture familière attira son attention. Fin y ! Harry ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne les avait pas vus, teddy et elle. Il ne comptait pas sur des nouvelles. Pas avant que Voldemort n'ait été arrêté. Pourtant, elles étaient là. Des nouvelles de sa petite amie et de son filleul. C'était une certitude. Il y avait certains mots dans la lettre qui confirmer que ginny était bien la personne qui avait écrit. Un code qu'ils avait mis au point ensemble. Ginny lui racontait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry etait rassuré de constater qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que teddy s'amusait. Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit la photo du petit garçon qui accompagnait la lettre. le petit garçon était assis sur le sable, devant des pâtes.

"et Harry ! Tu vas bien ?"

Harry est levé la tête à la question de son père et hocha la tête. Harry tendit la photographie.

"ginny m'a donné des nouvelles."

james le fond de la photographie sans rien dire, Détectant le chagrin de harry . ginny et Teddy était sa famille. Et sa famille manquait.

" tout va s'arranger. Tu vas rapidement les retrouver."

Harry ne trouva pas le courage de répondre. Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry, l'équipe de potionniste (la même qui s'était chargé des recherches) revint avec un gobelet de faire. La potion était prête !

tout le monde se met en mouvement sans attendre. La table de la maison fait déblayée et diverses cartes et un mappemonde furent installés sur la table.

"alors comment on procède ?" Demanda Sirius

Rogue leva les quelques cristaux qu'il avait en main. Cinq petites pierres au total.

"qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" Intervint Ron.

Harry avait trouvé son meilleur ami particulièrement silencieux depuis que que toutes les affaires Voldemort avait commencé. Harry le comprenait que trop bien. Voldemort qui marchait de nouveau sur terre ramenait de Trop nombreux souvenirs désagréables.

Lily leva l'objet trouvé par Ron et leur apprit que c'était le dernier ingrédient.

" Il faut ajouter un morceau de l'objet appartenant à celui qu'on recherche."

"bien, allons y alors !" Souffla Ron.

Lily hocha la tête et echangea un rapide regard avec son mari. Cela allait être le départ du dernier combat. S'ils parvenaient à localiser voldemort. Ce combat serait déterminant ! La pression se faisait déjà sentir depuis des jours.

Lily pris donc une profonde inspiration est lâché le morceau de l'objet dans la potion. À la suite de quoi, rogue posa les Pierres sur la table et Hermione versa le contenu du gobelet sur elles.

Les pierres de couleur semblèrent vibrer pendant un moment puis elles bougèrent d'elles-même. Elles roulerent sur la table, se déplaçant sur les cartes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'immobilisent finalement sur l'une d'entre elles. La carte d'une île sanctuaire. L'île de Kreisteiz qui était devenue mystérieuse même pour les sorciers. Cachée des moldus etinterdite d'accès aux sorciers , c'était devenu un territoire sauvage et inviolé depuis des siècles.

" on dirait qu'on va faire du tourisme." Marmonna james.


	16. Chapter 15

Le bateau filait rapidement. Harry n'était pas disponible à destination. Sans regarder la déviation sur le second bateau qui ont terminé leur côté depuis leur départ. Ils n'avaient pas le choix sur leur mode de transport. Un portoloin, ou tout autre moyen de transport magique, était en question. La magie de l'île de Kreisteiz était sauvage et perturbait toute autre magie. Utiliser un portoloin serait suicidaire. Donc, elle s'étaient rabattus sur deux navires sur ne peut plus mordu. Ils ont été stimulés un peu bien sûr. Après tout, il est possible de l'arriver sur l'île. Il suffirait ontentent le sortilège à une bonne distance de l'île.

Harry avait des nœuds à l'estomac. Il ne s'engoissait pas seulement du combat il allez bientôt encore. Non, le simple fait de mettre un pied sur cette ile le mettez mal à l'aise et au regard des expressions des autres, Il n'est pas le seul à ressentir cette angoisse. C'était un monde inconnu. Du moins à la connaissance de chacun d'eux. Si quelqu'un avait passé outre les interdits, et était revenu indemne de L'île, il n'y avait rien à personne, mais je ne sais pas l'ombre d'une heure et du mur. Ou, si quelqu'un était gavé braconner c'est nul c'est qui n'est pas un vraisemblable, il y aurait eu des rumeurs. Ou, il n'y a jamais eu eu. Ce qui, selon la communauté magique, signifiait que personne ne se était risquée. Selon harry,

leur ennemi sur l'île ne serait pas seulement le règlement. La faune et la flore aussi bien des pièges qui se développent très bien et les plus dangereuses créatures vivantes sur cette île oubliée. Peut être certaines d'entres elles sont elles même oubliées. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui se trouvait dans cette zone vierge de l'Homme. L'imagination d'un homme à l'enfance ennemi. Harry comprenait mieux que jamais cette phrase, aujourd'hui, parce que, alors qu'il attendait, son esprit galopait sur toutes les possibilités. Comme celui des autres temps aussi le faire. Il était certain.

Son égard s'axa sur sa famille installée un peu plus loin. Il se trouve apaisé par cette vue. Cette Fois-ci, il était entouré de personnes compétentes. Cette bataille, il ne le ferait pas seul.

harry inclina légèrement la tête. Tous les amis le rejoignit. Hermione sur sa droite, ron sur sa gauche. Les meilleurs amis pour la vie. La magie lui avait apporté du bon et du mauvais. Cependant, pour harry, c'était surtout du bon. La magie lui avait apporté des amis et une famille. De coeur et de sang. Avec elle, il est vraiment bien trouvé. Il a trouvé une place dans ce monde et ce que tout le monde exigeait. Jamais il ne regrette la magie.

Hermione s'agitait à ses côtés. Harry était certain que l'angoisse n'était pas la seule raison. Leur visite de cette île fermée au monde réveillait la curiosité de son amie. Ron, de son côté, avait déjà la main sur sa baguette. Il était pâle. Son meilleur ami était resté sur son idée d'une porteuse d'auror. Il y avait trouvé sa place d'après les quelques mois d'entraînement qu'il avait réalisé. Encore quelques uns et le statutlement auror junior. Les missions qui attendent ne lui faisaient pas peur, harry le savait pour en avoir avec son plus, cette fois, c'était diffé s'agissait de voldemort. Cela changeait tout.

le bateau ralentit. Harry tourna rapidement en arrière. Sirius se rapprochent rapidement avec un sourire forcé.

"à l'arrivée. On est assez près en tout cas pour qu'il soit temps de lever le sortilège."

assez près de signifiait il ne leur leur fallu que dix minutes pour atteindre le rivage. rien de fâcheux ne leur était encore arrivé. Il n'y avait aucun signe que cette île est quelques choisis de particulier. Depuis la sable aux sables blan, il ne voyait rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tout était calme. En dehors des oiseaux, ils n'entendaient rien. Ce qui ne rassura en rien harry.

une vague de murmure s'éleva derrière lui. Ne considère pas qu'il apprit que la vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières qui sont venus jusqu'ici a fini de mettre pied à terre. Les groupes convenus plus tôt se formait déjà dans une tentative de se rassure. Tout le monde avait des craintes. Il a été stupide de ne pas en avoir.

"bien c'est parti! Soyez tous prudents et attentif. Si vous trouvez la cible, n'engagez pas le en cas d'urgence. Envoyez simplement le signal pour que les autres groupes vous rejoigne."

harry trouvait fascinant que les sorciers écoutaient son père. On voyait combien ils respectaient james Potter. Même après toutes ces années. Son père etait l'image meme d'un bon meneur. Il dégageait une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, harry le savait. Son père se battait encore avec son retour à la vie après tout !

les groupes commencèrent à se disperser. Il y en avait cinq en tout et regroupaient tous quatre sorciers. Et, bien entendu, chaque groupe était conduis par duelliste confirmé. James, Sirius, Severus et une femme que harry ne connaissait pas.

les groupes se dispersèrent done en silence. Harry ne met que faire en signe à ses amis qui s'éloignait avec leur ancien maître de potion. Espérant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il les voyait.

Son père, sa mère et Dedalus le rejoignent et s'enflamment dans la jungle qui se dressait devant eux.


	17. Chapter 16

Ils ne croisèrent aucun animal mais ils les savaient proches. Apparemment, la plupart des créatures n'osait pas encore les approcher. Rien d'étonnant, à vrai dire. Ces créatures n'avaient jamais vu d'êtres humains. Il était normal qu'elles gardent leur distance et se montrent méfiantes. D'ailleurs, c'était rassurant pour les quatre sorciers.

Cela aurait pu être dangereux si elles s'étaient approchées. Harry avait déjà vu plus d'une plante mortelle. Il jurerait même avoir vu un filet du diable ! Il n'osait pas imaginer quels animaux pouvaient vadrouiller dans cette forêt dense.

Harry s'immobilisa un bref moment lorsqu'un rugissement retentit. Un rugissement trop familier à son goût! Les chants des oiseaux se turent en réponse et les autres sons moins identifiables s'estompèrent pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement, le reptile géant semblait se trouver de l'autre côté de l'île. loin d'eux tous.

"J'ai rêvé ou c'était bien un dragon?" Murmura sa mère avec anxiété.

Harry vit son père prendre la main de sa femme et lui donner une pression rassurante. Harry partagea un regard avec son père. Dedalus s'agita nerveusement et reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide.

Il sembla, presque, que le dragon ait réveillé toute la forêt ! Peu de temps après le rugissement, un troupeau de licornes traversa le chemin de leur groupe à pas lents. Ils virent, plus tard, des lutins, semblables à ceux de Cornouailles, qui les observaient depuis les branches des arbres, dont certaines bougeaient étrangement. D'une façon que Harry préférait ne pas approfondir.

Rien d'exceptionnel ne se manifesta durant la demi heure qui suivit le rugissement. ils croisèrent ou aperçurent des créatures magiques et non-magiques. Rien de menaçant, toutefois !

Mais il y avait cette sensation... Cette attraction. Ce n'était pas maléfique mais Harry ressentait un malaise certain de la ressentir. Il avait l'impression d'être tiré vers une direction, vers un point particulier de l'île. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre cette traction. Il était évident que les autres ressentaient la même chose même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils se sentaient, tous, attirés vers un même lieu. Le centre de l'île d'après la direction qu'ils prenaient sans se concerter. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer, c'était que cela ne les éloignait pas de leur but final.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!" Grogna Dedalus avec un bruit de dégoût.

Harry tourna son attention sur le petit homme alors qu'il soulevait le pied pour examiner la substance sur laquelle il avait marché. Harry plissa les yeux. C'était de la peau ! Une vieille peau de serpent... Déjà bien trop grande au goût de Harry ! Cela ramenait trop de souvenirs terrifiant à la surface ! Les yeux de Harry tombèrent sur le sol et suivirent le reste de la peau. Jusqu'à des buissons qui cachaient, clairement, une petite clairière. Harry ne pensa pas pendant quelques instants. Comment pouvait-il expliquer son geste autrement? Comment son geste pouvait-il être considéré comme une bonne idée? Quoiqu'il en soit, il écarta les buissons et regarda au delà, poussé par sa curiosité. Le passé avait, pourtant, prouvé que ce n'était jamais une bonne chose que Harry se montre aussi curieux.

Harry, de toute façon, passa devant ses parents et écarta les buissons. Il eut, alors, une pleine vue d'un nid. Le nid était occupé par un serpent, d'au moins deux mètres, enroulé sur lui mê reconnu l'espèce. Harry savait que ce n'était qu'un bébé. Ce qui était un soulagement ! Il ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal ! Un basilic ! Harry frissonna et ne put quitter la créature des yeux. Il se répétait que le bébé ne représentait pas encore un véritable danger. Son regard de tueur n'était pas encore développé ! Toutefois, il avait certainement des parents...

"Harry."

Son père attira son attention en posant une main sur son épaule. D'un signe de tête, James lui montra quelque chose que Harry avait négligé. Merlin seul savait comment le Sauveur avait pu ignorer ces ossements. Des dizaines ! Les squelettes humains étaient éparpillés autour du nid, à des distances variés du petit.

"Il faut partir ! Immédiatement !"

Harry poussa légèrement son père qui, sans comprendre tout à fait l'urgence, suivit le mouvement. Ils furent, bientôt, tous pris par une même frayeur.

Harry pensa vraiment qu'ils pouvaient s'éloigner suffisamment du nid sans être en danger. Mais, encore une fois, il se trompa. Un des parents se dressa, soudain, à travers leur chemin, cherchant les intrus. Heureusement, personne n'avait encore été vu par le monstre.

Harry ne réfléchit pas. il poussa violemment sa mère sur le côté et la rejoignit. Sous l'abri relatif que représentaient les arbres bas. James et Dedalus s'aplatirent à leurs côtés, les yeux sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!" S'exclama James. A voix basse, heureusement !

Harry plaque, tout de même, sa main sur la bouche de son père.

"Un basilic !" Souffla-t-il.

"Tu plaisantes..." S'étrangla Lili.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se dit que son attitude et son teint, certainement très pâle, répondrait d'eux mêmes.

"Il faut que l'on file loin de ce nid. C'est notre seule chance."

"Tu as raison." Se résigna James. " Il ne devrait pas s'éloigner du nid. SI on s'en éloigne assez, on est sauvé."

James et Lili ancrèrent, alors, leurs regards. Harry détourna les yeux de ce moment privé. C'était un de ces moments où l'on ignorait si on survivrait. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait, là, d'un "au cas où..." si l'un d'eux ne survivait pas.

Le basilic glissa en silence près d'eux. trop près! Ce fut le signe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps sur place. James et Lili échangèrent un dernier baiser, tout en espérant que ce ne serait pas le dernier... A partir de là, ils se mirent, tous, en mouvement.

Pour Harry, les minutes qui suivirent furent un peu floues... mais entre-coupées par des flashs de lucidités abruptes. Lorsque le basilic fut proche de l'abattre, par exemple. Ses yeux fixés au sol limitaient une fuite efficace et réduisaient dangereusement ses réflexes. plus d'une fois, il ne dut sa vie qu'à la présence miraculeuse d'un arbre sur le chemin des crocs de la bête. leurs moyens d'attaques, où même de défense, étaient limités. En tous cas, jusqu'à présent, tous les sortilèges de Harry n'avait eu pour effet que d'énerver un peu plus le serpent géant. Aussi, Harry fut réduit à continuer à courir et à lancer des sorts dans l'espoir de le distraire.

ce ne fut pas une réelle surprise qu'il en réalise pas immédiatement que le basilic n'était plus à sa poursuite. Au bout de longues minutes, Harry réalisa que le serpent avait cessé de le suivre. Il se figea net et se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Il écoula, par la même occasion, avec attention, ne prenant pas le risque de regarder autour de lui. Il entendait encore du mouvement derrière lui. Le basilic était encore à proximité ! Un mouvement, très près de lui, le fit sursauter.

"C'est moi, Harry." Le rassura Dedalus

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna son attention vers le petit homme.

"Pourquoi n'avance-t-il plus ?"

"Une question de territoire, sans doute. Il ne s'éloigne pas trop du nid... Mes parents..."

"Nous allons bien, Harry."

le cou de Harry craqua alors qu'il tournait rapidement la tête. Sa mère et son père étaient sur sa droite. Meurtris et avec des blessures ouvertes mais bien vivant et non pétrifiés...

"Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous avons eu beaucoup de chances." Souffla James.

"Oui. Ne la tentons pas davantage! " Suggéra Dedalus.

Personne ne tenta de protester. C'est,donc, sans attendre qu'ils suivirent cette attraction... ou qu'elle les conduise.

"J'espère que les autres s'en sort mieux." Murmura Lili.


	18. Chapitre 17

Le reste du trajet était horriblement long. Ils redoublèrent d'attention si bien qu'ils avancèrent bien plus doucement. Fort heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils croisèrent plus d'une créature mortelle. Des magiques plus ou moins connues, souvent classées comme sombres. Comme des Wendigos, par exemple. Harry en avait encore des frissons. Des créatures que Hagrid aurait sûrement appréciées, aussi. Harry n'en doutait pas ! Le jeune sorcier, pour sa part, ne se porterait bien que lorsqu'ils auraient quitté cet endroit effroyable ! Il détestait cette île ! Il avait des projets après cette aventure imposée... Il terminerait son apprentissage et rentrerait dans une clinique ou hôpital quelconque... Ou, peut-être, irait-il à Poudlard. Il avait entendu dire que Pompresh songeait à prendre sa retraite. Ce serait agréable et tranquille... Or, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. De la tranquillité !

\- Comment est-ce que tu as reconnu aussi facilement les basilic, Harry ?

Harry attendait depuis un moment la question de sa mère. Il avait fallu plus de deux heures à Lili pour trouver le courage de la lui poser. Dedalus, qui connaissait la réponse à cette question et toutes l'histoire, lança un coup d'œil à Harry puis accéléra le pas, l'abandonnant à ses parents inquisiteurs.

Harry grogna à mi-voix. Il n'avait que survoler ses années à Poudlard. Il n'était pas entré dans les détails que sur les dernières années et seulement lorsqu'ils concernaient directement Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas épilogué sur son enfance et ses trois premières années à l'école de sorcellerie. Il n'avait pas compter en parler avant un long moment. certainement pas ici en tous cas !

\- Il se trouve que j'ai déjà été en présence de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Quoi ? Où ? S'exclama James.

Harry grimaça et détourna les yeux de ses parents pour les lever. Le ciel s'assombrissait... La nuit tombait ! Ce qui était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. En dehors du fait évident qu'ils seraient plus vulnérables face aux bêtes de l'île, l'heure du sacrifice ultime de Voldemort se rapprochait dangereusement.

\- Un basilic était enfermé dans la chambre des secrets, celle de Serpentar. Lorsqu'elle a été ouverte, le basilic s'est échappé.

\- C'était quand ? Exigea de savoir James.

\- Ma deuxième année.

Ses deux parents se renfrognèrent et James se détourna en essayant, visiblement, de garder son sang froid. Lili, pour sa part, prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Nous allons avoir une longue conversation lorsque nous rentrerons. Et tu ne laisseras rien de côté !

\- Bien sûr, maman.

Ils étaient, tous, retombés dans le silence lorsque, soudain, la traction cessa. Elle prit fin si brutalement qu'ils chancelèrent tous les quatre. Ils s'étaient avancées d'une cinquantaine de pas dans une clairière sans s'en rendre compte. Cela ne surpris même pas Harry. Harry songea qu'un sortilège devait cacher cette partie de l'île.

Un son étouffé les fit sauter. Rien d'étonnant en soit. Après les heures qu'ils avaient passé dans la forêt, il était normal qu'ils soient si nerveux. Ils se tournèrent, donc, les baguettes tirées et prêtes à usage, vers la source du bruit. Ils poussèrent une soupire de soulagement collectif lorsqu'ils reconnurent les nouveaux arrivants. C'était le groupe de Sirius ! Harry déglutit. Ils n'étaient plus que deux. Sirius et une femme que Harry n'avait qu'aperçu à quelques reprises.

James s'avança rapidement et donna une étreinte virile à son presque frère qui la lui retourna distraitement.

Les deux survivants avaient dû être sérieusement blessé. Ils portaient, tous les deux, des traces de blessures et des meurtrissures. Toutefois, ils avaient, de toute évidence, réussis à se soigner.

\- Sirius, Malicia... Vous allez bien? S'inquiéta Lili.

\- Oui, Lili. Certaines créatures... Grec et Tommy ne s'en sont pas sortis. Des Chupacabras.

James grogna et Harry grimaça aux noms des créatures. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les deux femmes échanger sur leurs expériences sur cette maudite île. Sirius souleva un sourcil à l'évocation du basilic mais ne dit rien. Comme les autres, il préférait clairement guetter l'arrivée des autres groupes.

Le prochain fut celui de la femme et de Kingsley. La meneuse que Harry ne connaissait pas manquait. Les deux groupes s'étaient réunis à un moment donné, apparemment. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq.

\- Cette île est un véritable enfer ! Murmura un sorcier.

\- Je vais devoir contacter les autres dirigeants du monde magique. Il est devenu évident que cet endroit est accosté régulièrement... Bien que je ne pense pas que beaucoup parviennent à faire leur retour. Déclara le ministre.

Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule après une longue minutes d'attente pour le dernier groupe.

\- On ne peut pas les attendre plus longtemps, Harry. L'interpella son père. Je suis certain qu'ils ont simplement pris du retard, ils nous rejoindront.

Harry voulait croire en ces paroles. Toutefois, c'était difficile. Cela aurait, sans aucun doute, été plus simple s'il n'avait pas discerné les propres doutes de son père.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur la mission. Il mit de côté ses doutes et son inquiétudes. A partir de là, son esprit fut plus clair et il put se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il vit, alors, ce qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent. Des ruines de ce qui semblait avoir été une petite ville autour d'un grand temple. Les murs encore debout offraient une cachette parfaite pour quiconque s'y aventurait.

\- Où pensez vous que Voldemort se trouve? Intervint Dedalus.

\- J'opte pour le temple. Répondit Kingsley

tout le monde opina et ils s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans les ruines. Harry regarda avec nervosité une dernière fois en arrière. Priant pour que tous les membres du dernier groupe arrivent ici en vie.


	19. Chapter 19

Ils arrivent, tous, sans problème dans la cour du temple. Ils étaient remarquerablement bien conservé. La magie, très certainement. Rien autour de ce temple n'était en aussi bon état. Tout était en ruine! Il était clair que les constructeurs de ce village ont eu leur énergie dans la conservation de ce bâtiment sacré. Bien sûr, il portait les marques du temps qui avait passé, signe que le sortilège perdait de sa puissance. Malgré tout, il était encore debout. Ce qui en disait long sur la magie en œuvre ici.

Le regard d'Harry dévia autour de lui. Deux rangées de statues encadraient la cour devançant le temple. Des guerriers en armure, l'épée au fourreau.

Harry se crispa, mal à l'aise. Plus mal à l'aise que dans la forêt. Il en comprit la raison quand Sirius prit la parole.

\- Cet endroit regorge de magie noire.

L'ensemble de leur groupe d'aventuriers se tendent à cette contestation. Ils assistaient à une attaque qui tardait à arriver ... Parce qu'évidemment, cette magie que Sirius avait relevée était l'œuvre de Voldemort. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la magie qui imprégnait le temple. Voldemort avait fait quelque chose ici récemment. C'est ce qui empêchait l'un d'entre eux de faire un pas plus dans la cour.

\- On ne peut pas rester sur place plus longtemps.

Harry savait que la sorcière avait raison. Ils ne peuvent pas perdre de temps en restant figés, indécis. Chaque minute comptait.

Alors, encore une fois, il se conduisit inconsciemment en meneur et s'avança dans la cour de dalles blanches. Quoique Voldemort a fait, ils feraient face.

Harry avait fait que quand le piège a été déclencha. Les statues se mirent en mouvement. Bien sûr que c'étaient les statues! Elles sautèrent raidement de leur piédestal et se placèrent dans une parodie de formation face à eux. Puis, d'un mouvement synchrone, ils tirèrent leur épée de pierre et se figèrent, leur barrant efficacement le passage. Ils doivent les affronter pour entrer dans le temple.

Harry respira profondément. Il y avait six ans. Était suffisant! Harry avait vu, plusieurs fois, quel type de dégâts ce genre d'objets animés faire faire. Six statues animées par Voldemort feraient beaucoup de dégâts.

Il leva, cependant, sa baguette et fit un pas en avant, tout en lançant un puissant sort sur l'une d'elle. A partir de ce premier mouvement, la bataille commença. Ses amis le rejoignirent dans la bataille.

Comme l'avait soupçonné Harry, les statues étaient très résistantes à la magie. Il leur fallut beaucoup d'efforts et de sortilèges pour éliminer l'une d'entres elles. Elles les tenaient efficacement à l'écart du temple mais elles leur infligeaient aussi des dégâts. Une frappe de bras ou un coup d'épée occasionnait une blessure très sévère.

Harry tira Dedalus, touché à la jambe, vers les trois autres blessés. Sa mère se démenait auprès d'eux pour les soigner. Elle avait du mal. Apparemment, les blessures que les statues infligeaient étaient imprignés de magie noire.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de revenir dans la bataille. Dans une incroyable coopération, Kingsley, Sirius et James mirent un terme à la dernière statue mouvante. Tout le monde se détendit sensiblement puis Kingsley leva les yeux vers le temple et ordonna à tout le monde de se rassembler.

\- Lili doit rester s'occuper des blessés et elle ne peut pas rester seule. Contra James.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, James. Ils ont blessé de toi là-dedans. Déclara Sirius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

James hésita mais un signe de tête assuré de sa femme, il se résigna à entrer dans le temple avec les autres. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que l'avait espéré Harry. Le jeune homme ne pourrait qu'espérer que les statues étaient le seul obstacle que Voldemort avait prévu pour d'éventuels intrus.

L'intérieur du temple n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Entonnement bien conservé, bien entendu, mais, en dehors de cela, le temple n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était vierge. pas d'ornement, aucune écriture de toute sorte. C'était étrange pour un temple sensé être sacré. Rien ne montrait l'importance que pouvait avoir cette construction. IL n'y avait qu'un unique couloir. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour une attaque ! Ils n'en échapperaient pas ! Ils ne pourraient pas se défendre. Pas sans se toucher les uns les autres.

Par bonheur, il n'y eut pas d'attaque. Ils débarquèrent dans une pièce assez petite. Une antichambre, de toute évidence, et, pour la première fois, ils découvrirent des traces humaines. Des symboles à demi effacés étaient inscris sur les dalles. Harry reconnaissait certains des symboles. C'était les symboles qui représentaient certaines des entités d'avant monde. Le reste des symboles étaient totalement inconnus de Harry. Pour ce qu'en savait Harry. Ils appartenaient à une langue morte. De toute façon, la simple présence de ces symboles était inquiétante. Mais ça devait, au moins, signifier qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

Ils s'empressèrent d'avancer et arrivèrent, ainsi, dans une salle. Avec celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, il y avait quatre entrées. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Voldemort. Toutefois, ces futures victimes étaient bien là. Tous les enfants requis pour le sacrifice. Ils étaient inconscients mais ils ne semblaient pas blessés.

\- Commencez à évacuer les enfants. Ordonna Kingsley.

Outre Sirius, James, Kingsley et Harry ; tout le monde se mit en action. Ils ramassèrent chacun un enfant et en firent léviter un devant eux. A ce rythme, les enfants seraient vite en sécurité. Ils l'espéraient.

C'était simple. Trop simple ! De l'avis de Harry, rien n'avait été aussi simple avec Voldemort. L'horcruxe surprise l'avait prouvé. Le fait que Voldemort soit hors de vue ne disait rien qui vaille.

Et comme dans un film d'horreur où on avait trop évoqué le nom d'un monstre, Voldemort fit son apparition. Harry le trouva presque ordinaire. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas difficile parce qu'Harry ne l'avait connu que comme un monstre. Toutefois, l'être qui faisait face à Harry et ses compagnons faisaient presque illusion. Le Voldemort face à eux avait l'apparance d'un homme qui était, à peine, entré dans la trentaine. Rien ne montrait qu'il n'avait plus rien d'humain... C'était la seule chose qui révélait l'âme tordue que renfermait ce corps. Un simple et perverti morceau d'âme;

Voldemort se figea sur place, clairement surpris par leur présence. Il avait, peut-être, mis en place le piège des statues mais il n'avait certainement pas compté sur une interruption. Cela avait été une simple précaution.

Voldemort découvrit les dents dans un rictus haineux puis fit un pas. Harry réagit, d'instinct. Il lança sa baguette en avant.

\- Glacies Murum.

Aussitôt un immense et épais mur de glace s'éleva entre Voldemort et les quelques enfants restaient. Ils se mirent, tous, en action pour s'emparer des enfants et les éloigner de leur kidnappeur. Harry resta fermement en place. Le sortilège qu'il avait lancé était délicat. Il devait être attentif et concentré et maintenir le mur en place. D'autant plus que Voldemort oeuvrait pour le franchir. Conscients du temps qui pressait, les autres travaillaient plus rapidement.

Pourtant, en dépit des efforts de Harry, il commença à vaciller et le mur à s'effriter. Un gros morceau de glace tomba et Harry recula, le nez saignant. Quelqu'un le retint de tomber et Harry réalisa, avec joie et soulagement, qu'il s'agissait de Ron.

\- Ron... Murmura Harry.

\- Allez mec, il faut bouger.

Le rouquin ramassa le dernier enfant et se redressa avec lui.

\- Les autres nous attendent dehors. Ils ont préparé un truc.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien remettre en question et ils augmentèrent le pas vers la sortie alors que la maigre protection érigée par Harry s'effondrait.

\- Vous ! Hurla la voix reconnaissable de Voldemort.

Harry et Ron se figèrent et se retournèrent presque malgré eux. Voldemort savait, de toute évidence, qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient à sa précédente version.

\- Je vais vous tuer ! Hurla le mage noir.

Il lança un sortilège vers eux. Harry et Ron se déplacent à temps pour éviter le gros du sortilège. Malgré tout, il les frôla eux et l'enfant inanimé. Une coupure nette distinguait sur le bras de l'enfant. Ron et Harry se figèrent et fixèrent le sang sur les dalles.

\- Harry ... Gémit Ron.

\- Je sais ... Sortons vite d'ici!

Harry était glacé. Il espérait que ces quelques gouttes de sang n'était pas suffisant pour achever le rituel. Le dernier sacrifice demandant de combler le sang des enfants. Il n'exigeait pas leur mort et ne précisait pas la quantité. Harry espérait que ces quelques gouttes ne sont pas suffisants ... Sinon, ils sont un bien plus gros problème que Voldemort ...


	20. Chapter 20

Les murs commencèrent à trembler autour d'eux alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie du temple. Voldemort ne semblait pas affecté par le chao autour d'eux. Son attention était entièrement dirigée vers les deux intrus dans sa ligne de vue. Deux intrus qu'il devait avoir reconnu s'il avait fait ses recherches. Il était difficile de manquer les responsables de la défaite de son autre version. Encore aujourd'hui, les journaux et les magasines parlaient des principaux acteurs dans la mort de Voldemort à Poudlard. Il ne devait pas avoir été long avant que Voldemort ait appris les noms de Ron, Hermione et, bien sûr, Harry. C'était sans surprise qu'il soit si furieux de réaliser que ceux qui se mettaient à travers son chemin étaient les mêmes que ceux dont parlaient les journaux.

Un sortilège vola à proximité de Harry alors qu'ils débouchaient dans la cour. Le temple continua à s'écrouler autour d'eux. Harry se retourna d'un mouvement rapide alors que Ron filait droit devant lui. Son ami devait certainement savoir où les autres avaient abrité les enfants. Harry comptait bien donner plus de temps à Ron en faisant face au mage noir.

Toutefois, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il tressaillit lorsqu'il fit face au sorcier. Harry était affaiblis et épuisé tandis que Voldemort semblait au meilleur de sa forme mais plus rageur que jamais.

\- Toi ! Siffla le mage noir. Je te connais ! Je ne te permettrais pas de te mettre, de nouveau, à travers mon chemin.

Voldemort semblait aveugle à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il semblait avoir oublié tout de son projet. Alors que tout indiquait qu'il était parvenu à ses fins. Non, encore une fois, rien d'autres ne comptait en dehors de Harry. La terre avait beaucoup trembler autour d'eux, les yeux rougeoyants de Voldemort ne quittait plus Harry.

Puis, sans avertissement, Voldemort enchaîna les sortilèges contre Harry. Le sorcier ne put que reculer en trébuchant, parant les sorts avec désespoir. Finalement, il trébucha fatalement et heurta le sol douloureusement. Voldemort sourit méchamment et lança un sortilège, sûrement fatal, vers Harry... Un sortilège qui heurta un bouclier... Faible mais résistant.

Harry leva les yeux et soupira en découvrant qui se tenait près de lui. Toujours le même protecteur... L'homme de l'ombre.

\- Severus... Souffla Harry, soulagé.

\- Debout, Potter. Répliqua simplement l'ancien professeur.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir. D'autant plus vite lorsqu'il réalisa que la rage de Voldemort s'était, si c'était possible, à la vue du potionniste. Apparemment, Voldemort savait parfaitement à qui il faisait face.

Voldemort s'apprêtait à reprendre lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement manqua de les faire, tous, tomber. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un simple tremblement de terre, il avait été accompagné d'une onde magique étrange.

Harry et Rogue furent rejoins par quelques autres, dont Kingsley et James mais aucun d'eux ne tenta d'attaquer Voldemort... Pas plus que le mage noir ne leur accordait d'attention, maintenant. Tous avaient leur attention sur le vortex qui s'était formé au-dessus de leurs têtes... Plus un trou noir entourait d'épais nuages orageux, gorgés d'éclairs.

Harry recula, malgré lui, il savait ce que signifiait ce phénomène. Cette mystérieuse entité d'un autre temps s'apprêtait à se matérialiser. Voldemort avait réussis. Il avait attiré cette créature oublié dans leur monde ! Et il n'y avait plus rien qu'ils puissent faire pour l'empêcher.

Voldemort le réalisa, lui aussi, sans peine et émit un rire libérateur et heureux... Un rire un brin fou qui fit tressaillir tous ceux qui l'entendirent.

\- Oui ! J'ai réussi.

Voldemort n'en dit jamais plus. Un curieux éclair perça la nuit en provenance du vortex et le frappa de plein fouet. Les spectateurs impuissants réalisèrent rapidement qui ne s'agissait pas là d'un éclair ordinaire. En effet, l'espèce d'éclair continua à relier Voldemort au vortex. Le sorcier maléfique avait la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Soudain, il fut doucement soulevé dans les airs. Il y eut une impulsion et le corps de Voldemort eut un soubresaut, suivis de plusieurs autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura James.

\- Je crois que ça prend toute la magie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Celle qui a emmagasiné au cours du rituel. Répondit presque distraitement Severus.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence alors qu'ils ne pouvaient que fixer ce qui arrivait. Il ne pouvaient rien faire. Cet éclair... C'était de la magie brute, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Le corps de Voldemort fut saisi d'un dernier sursaut puis l'éclair se rétracta vers le vortex. Le corps de Voldemort chuta comme une pierre. Personne ne fit un geste pour vérifier son état... Si la ponction de l'éclair ne l'avait pas tué, la chute l'aurait achevé.

Leur attention resta sur le vortex qui sembla se rétracter sur lui-même avant qu'une colonne de fumée frappe le sol. A partir de là, tous les nuages qui formaient le vortex descendirent. La formation nuageuse se compacta et formèrent une silhouette. Peu à peu, elle prit une forme... Elle prit vie. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus une simple formation nuageuse de forme humaine qui se tint devant eux mais un véritable être humain.

Ce qui se tenait face à eux avait tout d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'année. Blond, d'une taille humaine, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dans son apparence au premier coup d'œil. Il était même vêtu... Simplement... D'un jean et d'une chemise en flanelle. L'apparence même de la normalité... C'était jusqu'à ce l'on rencontre ses yeux. Ses yeux n'avaient rien d'humains. Ses deux yeux semblaient receler, tous les deux, tout un univers. Ce qui semblait être une galaxie tournoyait dans ces orbites effrayantes.

Personne ne bougeait alors que l'être semblait prendre une première et profonde inspiration. Il regarda autour de lui avec un sourire qui semblait innocent et enfantin. Puis, il porta son regard sur le petit groupe qui avait lutté pour empêcher sa venue parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient face à eux. L'entité de l'ancien monde.

La créature ne semblait pas dangereuse sous cette apparence. Harry l'avait imaginé bien plus terrifiante, plus imposante. Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir, adopter une apparence aussi vulnérable et innocente était sage. Personne ne soupçonnerait la puissance remarquablement bien caché.

L'être inclina la tête sur le côté et découvrit les dents dans un sourire qui aurait pu charmant. Seulement, la créature qui l'effectuait était sans âge, cela rendait son sourire terrifiant. La créature resta à les fixer quelques instants, sans esquisser un geste. Puis, elle fut enveloppée par une brume épaisse, grisâtre. La dernière chose que Harry vit avant que l'être ne disparaisse fut son premier clignement d'yeux. La seconde suivante, elle avait disparu.

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur les enfants assis face à lui. Selon sa mère, les enfants s'étaient réveillés à l'instant même où Voldemort avait été empalé par l'éclair. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit mort sur le coup. Les enfants étaient déboussolés et effrayés mais ils allaient bien. C'était une petite victoire. Harry leva à peine les yeux lorsque son père s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Kingsley a réussi à rejoindre ses assistants. Les parents des enfants vont être rassemblés.

\- C'est bien. Murmura Harry.

Son esprit était, toutefois, sur cette créature. Elle ne leur avait fait aucun mal... Cependant, cela pouvait ne rien signifier. Peut-être était ce le calme avant la tempête. Pour les optimistes du groupe, la créature n'avait pas d'attention mauvaise. Harry voulait le croire. Il voulait vraiment le croire... Pourtant, le doute subsistait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, papa...

\- Attendre... Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Attendre.

Harry regarda vers l'île qui se réduisait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Son père avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la créature referait parler d'elle. De cela, Harry en était certain.


End file.
